The Forgotten Saiyan
by Veggie's2Princess
Summary: T/P fic! Yes there are a lot of these, I know! This is different though. Videl and Gohan dont know that their daughter is alive. EPILOGUE NOW POSTED!!! T/P!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!
1. Default Chapter

THE FORGOTTEN SAIYAN   
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ/GT! I have no money either, so hah!  
A/N: Hey! What's up? I felt bored so I just thought of this. It is a T/P! I can't believe I am writing on the hardest couple! There isn't much T/P in the beginning because I am loading you with the histories of our fav. characters. This might be a bit A/U, actually it is, because Pan is a 16 year old saiyan teenager who got kidnapped when she was 3 and her real parents didn't even know that their baby was alive. They were told she had died before Videl gave birth. Ok, so with that in mind, read on! Oh yeah, and Pan does know she is a saiyan do to a dream I will tell you about later in the following chapters!  
~*~*~On with the story~*~*~  
  
Dream: Gohan zipped past all the cars and tried to go faster. He could have flown, of course, but he didn't think his wife wanted to be about 10,000 feet in the air, especially since she was going to have a baby any minute now. Gohan silently cursed at the car drivers and looked at his wife, who was pale and sweating. Videl tried to breath how the lady at the convention had told her to but it was hard.   
"Videl, honey, hold on, just a little more to go! Breathe baby. I am trying to get there, but these cars!!" Gohan said panicking a little. He put one hand around his wife's shoulders and kept glancing at her.  
"Slow down Gohan!! I am getting carsick! I think it would be ok if you slowed down a bit! I...I am alright." Videl said she was growing dizzy.  
"But I want you at the hospital now, where you can be taken care of! DAMN IT!! MOVE CARS!!" Gohan yelled. He started to drive a little faster and then the clouds started to rumble. In about 1 minute it was raining like crazy, the cars were being pounded with bits of water. Gohan honked at the cars to keep going. He was now going about 90 miles per hour. The rain lashed at the windows and Videl became worried.  
"Gohan slow it down! If we don't get there in one piece what is the point of even going? Please slow down, you're scaring me! This is way to fast and besides it's raining, don't ponder your luck!" Videl squirmed in her seat. Her baby was going to come, if she liked it or not. Suddenly she saw about 500 tiny red lights that looked like crystals flash out. Gohan jerked the car and she felt another car smash into theirs'. Their car skid about 20 feet where they hit another car, this time Videl felt the impact very hardly.  
"Ahhhhh! Ouch! Oh my God! Gohan our baby!" Videl whispered. Before Gohan could focus his eyes his wife was unconscious. Gohan felt his muscles tighten and he yelled so loud that his Ki flared up three notches. He looked at his wife, his eyes looking very panicked and grim.   
"Sorry Videl. I wont let you or my baby die, I promise." Gohan said gentle. He crawled out of his mini space and began to try and help his wife out of the life threatening position. He worked his hands for 5 minutes before finally getting Videl's pale body out. He ran like he had never run in his life! He ran over the accident, past the city, over the puddles, and towards the huge castle like hospital. The hospital itself gleamed over the city. It looked fit for royalty instead of sick people, but that didn't really matter to Gohan at the moment. He looked down at his wife and felt his eyes twitch. He wasn't going to cry, but he was awfully close. He rubbed her face gentle and ran into the hospital. His mind was running at full speed when he watched fearfully as the doctors took his wife and child into the emergency room. The red light went on and Gohan was told to wait in the waiting room. His mom and brother arrived shortly after the doctors came and told him that they would have to do a major operation and only the baby or mother could survive. Gohan choose Videl to live without giving it a second thought. He felt guilty that his wife had been so happy about this unborn child and now she would have to loose it, all because of him. Chichi and Goten tried to soothe Gohan the best they could. They felt so much sorrow for the couple. Chichi cried a little and then Goten made them all some tea. He sat by his brother and told him it would be ok, "Nothing matters more than Videl's safety and this hospital has the best doctors. Don't worry Oniichan, we are all here with you." Goten looked at his big brother and patted his back. He sighed and silently prayed for his sister-in-law's safety. About 2 hours passed through stiff, awkward silence. Gohan couldn't think straight; all he wanted to think about was his poor wife and their murdered child. 'You killed your own unborn baby and even your wife's life is in danger, you big Baka!' Gohan thought to himself. His stomach twittered as he saw the red light go off. His family stood up quickly and watched with full anticipation for any sign. The doctors came out, their faces looking exhausted and very tired. They looked at Gohan and nodded. The main doctor came up to Gohan and patted his back.  
"The surgery was successful, your wife is OK. She is a very strong women and she is resting now. Let her sleep for a while until she has her energy back. You might want to comfort her some though; she didn't look very happy when she woke up. Of course, we are very sorry for your child's fate. I am sure God did this all for a reason." The doctor smiled at Gohan and began to walk towards the change room.  
"Thank you doctor, for everything." Gohan sighed and the doctor waved it off.  
"That's my job."  
Gohan looked at his family and saw they looked very happy but tired. He gave them a sly smile and hugged his brother and mom tightly.  
"Go on Goten, mom. I will take care of the rest here. Don't worry about Videl or me we will be fine. I promise when she is better I'll have her call you guys." Gohan said seriously.  
"It's ok Oniichan, we will stay here with you." Goten said just as seriously. Gohan shook his head and look his brother in the eye. Somehow Gohan's little brother understood that his Oniichan needed to be alone. Goten gave Gohan a hug and took his mom by the hand.  
"Come on mom, I think big brother needs some time alone. You will be Ok right?" Goten asked.  
"Of course. Don't worry about me. I will call you ok so don't worry. Go on." Gohan shooed his family away. They left, but their hearts were still with Gohan and Videl. Gohan sighed and looked back at his wife's recovery room. With a lot of strength and sadness he walked into the room. He walked over to his wife and sat down. He watched her breathing pace and he gentle stoked a strand of hair from her face. Videl's soft eyes opened slowly. She focused her eyes and gave him a soft smile. She looked away, the load of tears already threatening to flow down her pale face. She gulped and looked at her husband.  
"I 'm sorry that our baby couldn't see this world and her parents.....I'm sorry." Videl said. Gohan shook his head and gave her a big huge; a huge that pushed all the worries a side for the few intense seconds. He kissed her now damp cheek. He wiped her tears away and felt his heart lurch.   
"Don't cry Videl. Please, don't cry. Don't even try apologizing because it was by NO means your fault that our baby couldn't live. I am the one who was driving like a maniac and I am the one who killed our baby. It's me who should be apologizing, not you." Gohan felt his fists clench and unclench; He hated himself and he wouldn't be surprised if his wife did, too. Videl started to sob really hard. She cried for her unborn baby, for herself, and for her husband. She kissed Gohan's hand and sniffed. Her tears forming tiny droplets that ran down her face.   
"No Gohan, don't blame yourself. If God wanted our baby to live, it wouldn't have died. I don't ever want to see you feel guilty about something that didn't even exist, besides, we can always try again. It's not like this is the last time I could get pregnant. Please, for me, be yourself and don't be saddened by this incident. If I can be strong about this then I am sure you can, too. The doctors told me that our baby was very beautiful and she had raven black hair. They said she was a very pretty child and it was to bad that she was dead. I feel better now that I know our daughter was beautiful, for some reason I will never believe she is dead. Even if we have other kids, I will always remember my first unborn baby, the baby that was most beautiful. Now, I don't want to hear any grieving about my daughter because even though she isn't with us in flesh and bone, I can somehow feel her spirit is out there, binding it's time to come back to us." Videl whispered.   
Gohan kissed her and they both decided to rest some for the day. Gohan felt a bit better knowing that his wife didn't hate him and she cared so much for them both.   
  
  
Videl woke up sweating. She bolted out of bed and sat upright. She looked around and felt Gohan's strong arms around her waist. He was deep in sleep, but she was wide-awake.  
"Why in Dende's Name do I keep having that dream over and over? It is like somebody up there wants to remind me of my loss. That day has never actually faded from my memory, but why do I keep feeling so.....so weird? It is more like a vision of my past than a dream, though. I mean, I remember exactly how Gohan and I spoke after our unborn baby's death, but 16 years later, why the hell do I keep seeing that memory in my sleep? Something's definitely up and I can feel it in my bones. Something about that baby had more effect to me than just thinking her spirit was with us, something is not right. It's like.....it's like she really didn't die!" Videl said to herself. She felt Gohan groan and snuggle up to her. She had a very confused look on her face and her brain had about 10,000 questions floating through it. Even though Videl knew it was impossible that her dead unborn baby was alive, something in her heart just wouldn't believe the facts. She sighed, 'Maybe I should go get some water and a little something to eat before I start thinking about my past.' Videl thought. She looked at Gohan and shook her head. 'He never has been the same since then, and I think I know why.'  
  
100,000 miles across the 7 seas, a girl named Pan Banks couldn't fall asleep.  
  
"Man, what the hell!!!!" Pan growled as she looked at her tiny clock. It said 3:44 a.m. and she still couldn't fall asleep.   
"Argggggggg!! This sucks, I haven't been getting my sleep lately and I am going to start getting deadly/grouchy. Damn, it's like somebody up in the heavens doesn't want me to sleep. It's not just the sleep that's bothering me, it's this stupid weird feeling inside me that is bothering me. It's like this whole life is fake or some kind of fantasy. I hate this feeling! LET ME SLEEP!!!!!" Pan yelled and put a pillow over her head; the pillow didn't help much. Pan, who was extremely annoyed, pulled her door open and went to the kitchen. There she cheered up a bit because 'The People' had stocked up on a lot of food.   
"Yummy!! Hmmmm, what should I eat first? How about..........." And within 10 minutes Pan was gulping down pizza, sandwiches, ice cream, donuts, and anything else a teenage saiyan loves to eat. When she was finished and satisfied she looked around at her surroundings. She sweat dropped and slowly, lazily got up.  
"Damn, I forgot that after somebody eats we always have to clean our dishes. Man, stupid stomach!" Pan laughed at her stomach that purred. She liked her stomach, it was cool, but always hungry. She started to pick up her dishes and put them by the sink. She raised an eyebrow at the huge towering mountain of dishes that lay ahead of her.  
"So, you think you can argue with Pan do you? We'll see evil dishes! Ha ha ha ha ha haaa!!" Pan laughed devilishly. She grabbed a sponge and a washcloth and within minutes there were bubbles of soap everywhere and water could be heard splashing as if there was a typhoon. Pan got more and more soap and water together and dunked her dishes into the deadly water. She scrubbed them, laughing and pretending to hear their pleas.  
"So you want pity, eh? I'll give you pity!" And once again Pan crazily cleaned the plates and played with the bubbles. Her shirt was all wet and she grinned at the sparkling floor. She smiled victoriously after all the dishes were done. She loved washing dishes, it always brought her child self out. She put the soap, washcloth, and sponge away. Pan started to move across the kitchen but she slipped and slid all the way across the tile floor. She giggled and then started to laugh harder at the thought of herself slipping like a dog across the floor.   
"Duh Pan, you forgot to wipe the floor, so nobody would fall!" She said snobbishly to herself. She cracked up laughing and wiped the floor. It was shining when she finally finished. Her arms were hurting and she was now a bit tired. She looked at her reflection on the tile and waved. She skipped up the steps and to her room. Pan was a tomboy and she hated it when 'The People' told her to act lady like. Her room had once been painted pink and purple but she painted it blue and dark green. She loved to fight with people at school *hint hint* and she beat them all up. Everyone said she had some kind of magical fighting blood and she always rolled her eyes at him or her. She liked the thought of having special fighting skills though, and most the time she had dreams of herself flying or fighting these other people. She sat on her bed and thought.  
"Man, it would be so awesome if I could fight and fly. I know it is in me and I have to find out the truth behind this fairy tale life! It's too perfect! Why do I have these dreams of these people with golden hair and powerful beams? I feel so connected to them that it is strange. Man, I have got to get answers from 'The People'!!" Pan said yawning. She fell asleep to the nice thought that she was blowing up this evil green creature.   
  
  
"Good morning Videl!!" Gohan said cheerily, he kissed his wife on her forehead and sniffed the delicious smelling food.  
"Morning Gohan. Would you like some breakfast before work??" Videl asked her husband who was drooling.   
"Definitely! So how'd you sleep last night?"   
"Um, great!"  
"Good!" Gohan said. Videl put a HUGE plate of pancakes, waffles, eggs, orange juice, and cereal *Yes cereal!!* in front of him. He smiled and immediately started to eat his food. He stuffed the food in his mouth and gobbled it down in about 3 minutes. He patted his stomach and checked the time.  
"That was delicious! I got to go, see you after work!" Gohan pecked his wife and left, in a hurry not to be late.  
'Good, he's gone. Now at least I can go to that hospital without getting anyone suspicious. I have to see that nurse!!' Videl thought and she ran to shower and get refreshed.  
'I have to find out if my baby was really dead or not!!!!!' Videl thought before jumping into the shower.  
  
  
"Hey Pan!! What's up girl??" Pan's friend, Lily, asked. Pan, Lily, and Vick were good friends. They hardly fought and they got along pretty well. Pan was the 'Gang Leader' and she was a pretty good one too! They were at their usual meeting place and they were about to go into their 1st period. Pan sighed; she had been deep in thought and she suddenly felt weird.   
"Hey. Nothing's up." Pan said in this serious-un-Pan-like voice. She looked sad and she was acting different.  
"Pan, is there something the matter??" Vick asked. Pan was his home dog and Lily was his girlfriend, but he liked them both just as equal.  
"Huh? No. I was just thinking about life. I feel like such an outsider! These weird feelings aren't just hormones! I definitely feel something fishy going on and it's right under my nose, but I just don't know what!! I have got to get to the middle of this all!" Pan said, but she stopped when she saw a boy with spiky black hair and brown eyes walking through the front doors. He was new to the school, but she could have sworn she knew him. Her eyebrows burrowed and she walked towards the boy with a slightly confused smile.  
"Do I...Do I know you?? My name is Pan and it feels like I've seen you somewhere or met you before." Pan asked curiously. The boy with spiky hair looked up and took a step back. He blinked. 'Do I know her?' He thought uncertainly.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
THE END!  
  
A/N: HI!! What's up? I started a new fic! As you can see! Don't worry I am getting to FSA!! This might just end up being a sweet story! Hi Marron, Bra, Pan, Baasan Chichi! What up girls?? Don't worry the romance will come soon!! And if you haven't guessed, the spiky haired boy is non-other than Goten himself!! And Pan doesn't fall in love with her Uncle....THAT'S GROSS!!!   
  
BYE-Veggie's_2_Princess  
  



	2. The Forgotten Saiyan 2

The Forgotten Saiyan 2   
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ/GT! I don't own any character except Lily and Vick.  
  
A/N: Hey. This is the second chapter to "TFS" or The Forgotten Saiyan. It is a T/P later on, but for know I am just letting you in on everything, the history. It is about Pan and she knows she is a saiyan, but she doesn't know her real parents. She was kidnapped when she was really little and she doesn't even know it! But she might have some feelings.... Ok I am not spoiling it. I said Trunks and Pan was the hardest couple because I haven't ever tried to write their stories. They are such cool characters and I get afraid I might mess their characteristics up. They are cool, though.  
  
  
"Hey is that guy new?" Pan asked confused as the guy with the spiky black hair walked into the entrance. He was new, she could tell. He looked curious and strong, but most of all, she felt like she knew him. She thought about it for a second and strained her memory, but she couldn't tell who it was. She felt so close to the person though, as if she was related to him. *Hint Hint*  
"Pan??" Vick asked but Pan was already walking towards the boy, a smile forming across her beautiful face.   
"Hi. I know you are new, because I haven't ever seen you here before and I was just wondering......do I know you? I mean I feel so close to you, but I don't think I have ever met you. I know you must think I am a weird person, but.....Anyways, my name is Pan Banks and it's nice to meet you." Pan said holding out her hand, to shake his. The boy looked at her and then put a finger to his chin, thinking. He cocked his head and burrowed his brow. Then he smiled goofily.  
"Hi. I don't think I know you, but I have the faint feeling I know you too. You're right, I am new, and I transferred from a Japanese school in Japan. Were you at Carman's party? Or, did you ever go to Japan??" The boy asked and then shrugged.  
"Um, no sorry. I wasn't at...Carman's party. I haven't ever been to Japan either. So, me and my friends will show you around if you'd like." Pan said.  
"Oh that's great! You look Japanese though, and you look sai.....I mean, never mind. Let me formally introduce myself, I am Goten Son. Nice to meet you Pan Banks." Goten smiled brightly. Pan nodded and took his arm, she led him towards an anxious Vick and Lily.  
"Hey you guys, this is Goten Son and he just transferred from Japan." Pan said; she signaled for them to shake hands with Goten, which they did.   
"Hey Goten, what's up?? My name is Vick Espinosa." Vick shook his hand.  
"Hello Goten, my name is Lily Jones." Lily said sweetly. Goten shook their hands and looked ahead as these huge speakers squeaked and this old, tired voice spoke out.   
"Good morning students of Varanase High. Today there will be a rally for the basketball and soccer teams. Please, everyone meet at the gym 1 hour before lunch. So, other further announcements are, Alison Moore kindly wants to remind you all that today cheer practice is canceled due to the rains." The principal drained on. Vick, being the jock that he was, led Goten towards the gym and showed him all the players on the teams. Vick informed Goten about the teams, their averages and other jock stuff. Next, Lily showed Goten all the classes and the restrooms, the necessary stuff. Finally, Lily and Vick left for their class so Pan was left alone with Goten.   
"Hey, I don't have a class today so I can help with any questions." Pan said as the walked out of the main hall.  
"Pan, how many friends do you have?" Goten asked suddenly.  
"Why do you ask that? Well, um, I have......I don't know!!" Pan confessed and then looked up curiously to meet Goten's eyes.  
"Well, I was wondering, uhhhhhh......This is a dumb question, but, can I be one of them." Goten didn't look at Pan's face.  
"Sure. You don't have to ask a question like that! Goten, I might seem mean, but I am not that mean! Ok this is the football field." Pan said to Goten. Goten nodded and looked at Pan suddenly.  
'Man, why does she remind me of someone so close?? I could have sworn that face is soooooooo familiar!! Work saiyan senses!! That's it!!' Goten's eyes were beaming and they had a mysterious glisten in them. He kept quiet for a couple of minutes and thought.  
'She cant be saiyan. It's not possible, unless.....well, no it isn't possible. I mean, she acts so much like saiyan though. She even has a familiar saiyan figure. She's not a normal human, that's for sure, her face and eyes tell me that.' Goten smiled weakly. Pan looked at him.  
"Planet Earth to Goten!" Pan waved her hand in front of him and he took a step back.  
"Oh! Sorry Pan-Chan, I was lost in my own world there for a moment." Goten said casually.   
"What did you call me??" Pan asked, she laughed quietly. Goten thought and then looked at her apologizing.  
"Oh, you mean Pan-Chan? Sorry, it's a habit I have gotten into. In my family, the older people call everyone -Chan and it just suits you for some weird reason." (Goten is 2 years older than Pan. He is a Jr. She is a Freshman)  
"Oh! Well in that case, you can call me that. It sounds kind of cool anyways. Ok, so this is the Auditorium and that other building is the Cafeteria. Those two buildings to your right are the office and the arts center. The there are the billions of boring classrooms to your right. In back of these buildings, there are some basketball courts, a couple of soccer fields, and other sports stuff. Anyways, that is the main building, it's everyone's homeroom; in other words, you go straight there in the morning." Pan said slowly, as if her school bored her more than homework itself. Goten was interested and thought the school was very big. His stomach growled and Pan cracked up laughing.   
"I think you're hungry Goten!! Man, I get hell of hungry too! I eat so much that people tell me they can't imagine how I am so skinny. I guess it's just my love of karate and just exercise that keeps me looking like I don't eat almost all of the cafeteria food." Pan said grinning. Goten looked at her again, with the same gleaming look. 'The more and more she talks, the more and more I am sure she has some kind of connection to us. She sounds like Dad, except she's a girl and she's young.' Goten thought disbelievingly. Pan sighed.  
"Ok Goten, this is the second time I have had to snap you out of Lala Land! Don't tell me you're dreaming of your GirrlllllllFrieennnnnddddd!!" Pan said, she emphasized the word 'Girl Friend' Goten shook his head.  
"I know you dream about you're lover boy a lot, but that doesn't mean I dream about my girl every where I go." Goten shot back and poled her cheek. She stood back and raised an eyebrow.  
"I don't have a boy friend. You are my kind of dude, not that you're cute or anything! You have a girl friend?" Pan asked jokingly, she just knew Goten would understand her silliness.   
"Ah yes, Pan is a pimp, not a girl friend! Yeah, my girl's beautiful. She lives in Japan and her family is like a #1 leading industry owner. She has blue hair and eyes. She is petite. She is my best friend's sister. I have known her since forever. Oh yeah, and our families are like relatives, except for the fact that my dad tried to kill hers' and vice versa." Goten said casually. Pan coughed and looked at him bewildered.  
"That's an everyday thing, a boy falls in love with his fathers' enemy's daughter. Your life seems pretty cool." Pan said and then acted sarcastic.   
"My life consists of food, sleep, fighting, more fighting, more food, sometimes friends, and.....food." Pan smirked and Goten winked. Then a loud, shrill bell rung and Pan looked happy. Goten looked at her as if waiting for an explanation.  
"That's our bell for lunch! Let's go, I am so hungry I could probably eat all of the food in there!" Pan said, she was already making her way towards the cafeteria.  
"Hey wait up! You cant eat all the food, what will I eat?" Goten said jokingly. He ran after Pan; who slowed down.  
"I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship," Goten said putting his arm around Pan's shoulders. It was the first time that Pan hadn't flinched when a boy touched other than Vick. She smiled and off they went towards food.  
  
  
"Doctor, I had my baby here, and you're telling me you can't find the files??" Videl yelled. She had been there for 2 whole hours and she hadn't gotten the tiniest bit of information. Everyone she asked said they couldn't find the files of her baby's birth and they asked her if she was sure the baby had been born there.  
"Well, of course, I am not that stupid!! I think I can remember where my own child was born!" Videl said, she was very annoyed now. The doctor looked at her.  
"Ma'am are you sure that your child was born??" The doctor waited while Videl turned a pale color.  
"My baby was said to have died right in my womb. I came here today because something in here, " Videl pointed to her heart, "tells me that my child is out there and healthy." Videl sighed.  
"Look doctor. I had an accident right before coming to the hospital to have my baby. The doctors said that either I could live or my baby. My husband wanted me to live and here I am! There is something fishy about hat though. It doesn't let me sleep at night and if you don't find those papers I will hurt somebody! Please Sir, I am just a lonely mother looking for her child." Videl looked very sad. The doctor felt pity for her and he patted her shoulder.  
"I am sure our doctors are the best, but if for some reason you think there is something wrong about your situation I will do the best to get to the middle of it. I am going to look in the files that say, 'Unborn' The doctor rummaged in his computer and asked her name and other information.  
"Name? Date that you checked in? Date you checked out? Last name? What kind of surgery did they tell you, you had?" The doctor looked at her patiently.  
"My name is Videl Satan Son. I checked into the hospital on December 4, 2051. I checked out on December 6, 2051. The baby's last name would have been under Son. I don't really know the name of my surgery, all I know is the doctor said that the accident hurt my baby. Either I would live or my baby would live. They took my baby out of my stomach with C-section and they told my family and I it had died before they even operated on me. " Videl said in a crackling voice. The doctor's eyebrow furrowed and he looked confused.  
"Are you sure Mrs. Son, that your doctor said that? In my file that was filled by the nurse it says that you had a sickness and your baby got infected. In these papers it does fact you information correctly, well at least some of it. It says you came here and said you felt "sick and uncomfortable" so when they looked inside you, they found that your baby was dead because of a sickness that infected you womb. I think something or someone put this information here to try and trick us hospital workers. Are you sure you're baby died because of a car crash?" The doctor looked very interested in the truth of this whole situation.  
"I told you, one of your doctors came in and said my baby was dead, that's all I know. I felt the baby moving in my stomach moments before we got in the car to come to this very hospital! How could my baby have died from a sickness that wasn't there? Well if the person lied about how my baby died, don't you think they could have lied about the matter of my baby's life? Maybe my baby is alive and some stupid ass doctor decided not to be kind enough to tell us the truth. I want to know the truth damnit! I told you, there is something wrong in this whole thing, and I want to get to the bottom of it!!" Videl looked very tired and determined. She looked at the doctor for some reassurance.  
"Only one of our doctors came in and told you that your baby died? That's very unusual and strange. Mrs. Son, if you wouldn't mind I would like to put some more information and thought together on this before I tell you that your baby is really deceased. I believe that your baby is out there in this world and I will do all I can to help you find her. Did you by any chance have a name chosen for the baby? Oh and by the way, you did figure that your baby is now a 16 year old teenage girl didn't you?" The doctor wanted to help The Son family out as much as he could. He didn't want to disappoint them.   
"Yes doctor, I have dreamed of what my daughter has looked like for many years now, and I would like to know if those dreams are true or not. My husband and I had chosen a name, her name was to be Pan Satan Son, sweet and simple." Videl felt her eyes get watery. She sniffed and looked out the clear glass window.  
"I will get to the bottom of this, I promise. We will help you find your daughter Mrs. Son. Pan is a very beautiful name for your daughter. We will make your dreams come true, I swear it." The doctor smiled at Videl. Videl gave him a reassured smile and walked out of the hospital with a new confidence and determination. She was walking to her car when she felt an arm tap at her shoulder.   
"Hello Honey, what are you doing here?" asked a curious Gohan.  
"Hi..uh...Gohan, honey....what are..you..um...uh..doing here?" Videl stammered. She didn't want Gohan to find out about her plans until she was sure of them. She didn't want him to feel anything sad if she was wrong about it.   
  
  
  
"Pan, why are all these people staring at us? Do I have something on my face or something? Are we doing something wrong, or they just haven't seen anyone eat as fast as me??" Goten said. He looked around at all the peering eyes. Everyone in the cafeteria, almost, was staring at Pan and him. They were whispering something to each other. Goten looked around confused. Pan glared at everyone when Vick told her all the 'rumors' going on. She stood up and shot death glares to make everyone shut up. She looked at them disgustedly and signaled for Goten to stand as well. Goten stood up, he still didn't have a clue of what everyone was so interested in. Pan cleared her throat and said words that were vicious and full of venomous threats.  
"What the hell are you all staring at? You stupid ass people haven't ever seen a girl and guy hang out together before or what? Rumors spread like a fire that spreads in an open field here! Is it any of your guys' business what this boy right here next to me and I do?? The hell with all your fucking rumors! For your god damned information, this is my friend Goten Son and he just came here. You people disgust me in the worst ways possible. Do you have to gossip about everyone you see or is it just a habit you've picked up from your parents?? Have some respect all of you worthless beings! If I hear one more stupid comment or rumor about him, or me I will personally kick all of your asses! And I think some of you have been living examples of what I can do when I get mad. Don't you dare talk about Pan Banks when you know she can kick your dumb ass!! Now, get back to eating and stop staring at us like we're some really popular movie stars or something." Pan said in a voice that was so serious and full of intense hatred that nobody dared breathe. Pan sat down muttering and smiled up at Goten.   
"Are you going to eat or what?" Pan said; she acted as if that whole dramatic thing hadn't happened. Goten smiled and nodded hungrily.   
"You're a real friend Pan, I know I can trust you now." Goten said seriously and Pan nodded.  
"I know, I just can't bear it when STUPID PEOPLE make up things that are un-true!" Pan said emphasizing the phrase 'stupid people' loud enough to make her point clear. Goten began to devour his food with Pan already starting her second plate of food. Vick looked at Pan with a look of utmost respect and Lily looked at her friend with sparkling eyes.   
"That was one speech Pan! Way to go, you showed them not to mess with a girl like you." Lily said excitedly. Pan grunted as if saying 'thank you' or something. Vick nodded.  
"You're always awesome at scaring the shit out of people! I admire you Pan Banks." Vick said and then got up.  
"Come on Lily, my football practice is about to start and so is your cheer leading practice." Vick and Lily left, they laughed at some of the shocked and scared looking faces they passed. Someone whispered, "How do you get her to like you?" and Lily smiled devilishly.  
"Don't let her hear you, she might just beat some living pulp out of you."   
The person shivered and sat back. Goten and Pan finished their food and got up. Everyone moved out of their way and looked down, shamefully. Pan walked with her head high and Goten grinned at the power of his new friend.   
  
  
  
THE END  
  
I know it's short and everything right? Well I wanted to post it quick and I have to work on Flirtatious Saiyan Angel too!!! Ah! Ok anyways, there isn't any T/P yet, I know, I know!! First I have to get Pan to see her parents and then I can get the ball rolling. Please be patient, it the meantime this is pretty neat, ne??   
  
Next time: There will be some definite secrets that are going to get figured out. Pan and Goten bond *as Uncle and Niece* some more. They might even figure out some personal stuff, and maybe Pan gets to talk to Goten's girlfriend?? WAIT AND SEE!!!  
  
Hey shout outs to my girls: Bra and Marron, Baasan Chichi, Pan *email me!!* and any other reviewer. I live for you all!!! LUV YA!! Bye.-Veggie's_2_Princess   
  



	3. The Forgotten Saiyan 3

THE FORGOTTEN SAIYAN 3  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ/GT or any of the characters. I write for fun, I invented the two characters, Vick and Lily.  
A/N: Hello! I hope you guys are enjoying this story. It is going to be a T/P romance, but not until later. There are some exciting things that might happen in this chapter, but seeing that I am writing Author's Notes first, I'm not sure. Goten might find out some interesting facts about Pan that he had suspicions of. Videl gets closer to her baby, and Gohan is let in on the plan. The rest I will let you read, BYE. Oh and PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!  
Review! Review! Review! Review! Review! Have I got the point across, let me put it clearer, REVIEW!!  
  
Videl walked with her husband a few steps then cleared her throat.  
"Honey, I am just doing some research on a topic that interests me, I came here because the topic is related with this hospital. It's just something I thought about doing instead of staying home all day, that's all." Videl made her excuse seem as casual as possible. She looked at Gohan to see his reaction and was relieved to see that he smiled.  
"That's nice baby. I agree being home all day sure doesn't satisfy my needs. It's good for you that you have found something interesting here. What are you studying?" Gohan asked his wife. Videl looked around and saw a sign that said, "Are test tube babies worth it??"   
"I was researching about how many people are into the whole test tube baby thing. It is amazing to see how many people react to that subject!" Videl smiled as Gohan nodded thoughtfully. They reached her car and stopped.  
"I'll see you at dinner then, ok, bye." Gohan kissed his wife quickly and looked around, when nobody was looking, he took off into the sky. Videl felt uneasy because she wasn't used to lying to her husband, but she really didn't want to cause him any more grief. She sighed heavily and got into her car. 'It's time to take down that old box with my only memories of my child.' Videl thought and started home.  
  
  
"So when does my first class start Pan-chan?" Goten said excitedly, Pan looked at him surprised.  
"Damn, I've never seen a guy whose been so excited to start school." She laughed when Goten shrugged.  
"Well, it says here that you will have 2 classes with me and 1 class by yourself. Then your last class has Vick and Lily, so they will help you out with whatever. The only class you have by yourself is P.E. and I'm thinking that's going to be a breeze right?" She looked at Goten who nodded with a 'Piece of cake' look. She told him the directions of his first two classes that she wasn't in. Then she told him to meet her at the fountain so they could go to the last two classes together. Goten nodded and thanked Pan again for everything.   
"No problem Goten! Well, we better get going. Oh and Goten, if anyone and I mean anyone messes with you, like says stupid stuff, tell me ok?" Pan was still disgusted by what the people had done earlier. She made sure Goten was going to right way before running to her own class.  
As Pan was hurrying down the hall, many guys turned to look and marvel her beautiful, yet neatly covered body. They smiled flirtatiously and she gave them a, "Go screw yourself" look. She ran into her most boring class and sat down before roll call. She was like a rebel in that class and everyone looked at her with a different, unsure gaze. She looked at them all and said, "What the hell are you looking at? What, don't tell me you've never seen a girl before!" They all turned around and the professor went on to talk about the stupidest chemicals and stuff like that. Pan sat in the back row, struggling to keep awake. She began to think about Goten.  
"He's such a different and cool guy! He's a lot like me, but he actually has a nice side. Why do I have the feeling, again, that I am or was related to him or something? I know I always had this strong feeling in my bones when I was right, but this time it has gone over the limit. I swear that either we were related in our last lives, or we have some deep connection now. Whatever it is, I better start asking some questions to 'The People" She sighed and looked at her professor remotely, he twitched and she cracked up laughing. He looked at her dumbfounded and she laughed even more.  
"What is so funny that it actually has our very own Miss. Banks smiling today?" The professor said in a very teacher like way. Pan tried to stop her laughter, but she couldn't. The look on his face was so funny, it was enough to get her 1,ooo, ooo dollars on 'World's Funniest Home Videos' the professor stared at her and some of the other people started to laugh. They giggled and when Pan heard them, she immediately stopped her laughter, even though her ribs were about to burst. She looked at the professor with beady eyes.  
"Never mind guy, you killed it anyways." She looked at the board, still feeling his eyes on her.  
"I am professor Hightower and I will be respectfully called that, not guy." He returned his attention to the teaching part and soon enough Pan felt her falling asleep. She put her head down on her desk and put their science book in front of herself. Her mind became foggy and she entered the world of dreams.  
Dream:  
"Aw, isn't our baby cute, Gohan? She's so cute!" A voice that sweetly stated spoke out, immediately her head pounded and the thought of a single word bounced back and forth in her head. 'That's mother and father'  
"Yeah, she sure is something! And look her eyes are just like dad's!" A husky, yet understanding voice said, again Pan thought about the word father. The scene changed from the delivery room of some hospital into a light room where several others stood like huge shadows. She heard a lot of voices and then she became confused suddenly.   
"Look at my Grandchild!!! How adorable!" Said a high-pitched voice that made her think of some kind of Grandma. Then a goofy and sincere voice rang out.  
"Hey, congratulations Gohan! Look at my grandchild! She's going to be a powerful fighter, just kidding Chichi!!" The shadowy person with spiky hair winked at the person who made her think of her father. She studied the face of the tall, spiky haired stranger. 'That's my Grandfather!' She thought. Then something astonishing happened. She looked to see if there was anyone else there and she saw a younger version of her friend, Goten himself! The tall spiky person.....her grandfather went over to the smaller Goten and pushed him forward.  
"Go on Goten, go see your Oniichan's daughter. That's your niece Goten, isn't she cute?" Goten walked up closer and now she was positive it was he. The same curious eyes, the same spiky hair, everything!  
"Hi niece! What's her name Ojisan? She sure does look a lot like you Oniichan!" Goten said in a squeaky voice. Pan was amazed but she couldn't say a word out loud, it was as if she was not even there really. She saw these people, and for some reason her brain was working overload time and her brain forced her to form the word family together. She looked at the small Goten excitedly and knew it was true. He was her Uncle, but who were her real parents and family, and what had happened when she was just barely born? The small Goten walked up to her and looked her in the eye, "Hi little Pan Son." He touched her face and at once the blurry dream was gone and her stupid teacher snapped Pan back into reality.  
"Miss. Banks!! If you please, I don't allow sleeping in my class, I have had enough, please go outside of my classroom! Next time, get a good nights sleep before you come to school!!" The teacher barked. Pan hardly heard him, she slowly got her stuff and robotically slipped outside. She didn't now where she was going and just let her instincts guide her. She sat down and put her head on her knees.   
"I know it was just a dream...but..it was just way to real to just...forget about it! Those people, all of them, were related to me, I know it! That same feeling I get when Goten is around me, I got in that dream, but stronger. It's as if that was some kind of lost memory that actually never took place. I feel so close to those people with a blood relationship! And Goten!! He was there, and the spiky haired guy, my grandfather, said he was my Uncle!! I don't know why I believe it all, it's not like me to think rationally, but something deep down there tells me to forget this fake life and believe in that dream. I know it's true, it's got to be! My real mom, and dad!! Oh my God I have a whole history of people that I don't know but I can already feel their love!! I wonder what other secrets I have that hasn't been told to me!! First of all, I need to go talk to Goten. He's the only one right now that I can speak to. She got up and ran all the way on the other side of the school, luckily, before she reached the door, the bell rung. She sighed and waited anxiously for Goten to come out. He came out and smiled surprised to see her there so early. When he saw the look on her face his eyebrows knitted together.  
"Hey Pan, what's up......?" Before Goten finished Pan blurted out talking.  
"Goten, I need to talk to you in private about something really serious ok? Come on, let's go." Goten looked worried and confused about what could be of such importance to Pan that she needed to talk to him right that second. She led him to her stuff that was behind a huge elm tree. She sat down and looked Goten in the eye, just so he knew she wasn't kidding around.  
"Look, I had this really weird, but kind of real dream that.......that.....that I was barely born and I had different parents that spoke differently and looked different. I...I had a dream where.....where my parents were different and....and I had a whole different family....The weirdest thing...though....It's kind of weird.....but....You were there, a and...and, you were my relative. Goten, I think....I believe.....that you're my Uncle!" Pan looked at the shocked expression on Goten's face and quickly continued when he looked at her for more information.  
"Goten.....Goten....Is your brother's name.....By any chance.....Go...G..Gohan??" Pan stumbled through the words and when she looked up Goten looked at her amazed. He took her by the arm and sat her in front of him. All the while a very confused and unreal look was upon his face. He blinked and closed his mouth. He swallowed and took a deep breath, still trying to swallow what she had just said. He looked at her and breathed loudly.  
"Pan....Pan, I...I don't know....what to say! This...this cant be.....this cant be real!! You...you, by any chance....weren't adopted.....were you?? Because....Because, my brother, G...Go...Gohan's baby daughter....she..she died...well..they said she did...but nobody believed them....I..was....in your dream...and you dreamed he..he..was your...your dad?? Oh my Dende!! Did you, by any chance hear any....anyone else's name??" Goten looked at her with a shocked, and confused, yet every serious expression. He, himself, was still stunned by their sudden revelation. He looked up and sat in silence. Pan looked up wide-eyed.  
"Goten, you will not believe it.....The lady....I mean...my.....my mom's.....my mom's name is.....Videl!" She looked at him and when she saw him look even more puzzled, she knew her dream was true. He looked up.  
"Pan...I think...I think my niece isn't really dead...I think...she is sitting right here....in front of me...Oh my god....Gohan and Videl! They'll be so happy....I mean...I am at a loss of words...This is like the weirdest thing that has ever happened to me.....To think, you and me are related! I knew my niece was a live....but...but...I didn't believe that...." He took a big, deep, positive breath and held his head in amazement. He looked at her and gave her a needed hug.  
"Well....let me formally....formally introduce myself....I'm, I'm Goten Son......Your Uncle, Goten." He looked at her and she smiled, unbelievably she had found her real life and family. She sighed and smiled stunned. She took a big breath and said with full comfort.   
"Hi....I am Pan....Pan....Pan So...Pan Son, your brother's daughter. That makes me...it makes me....your niece!" She hugged him again and stood up. She was shaking slightly and she looked nervous.   
"I don't know why, but after finding out that I was like stolen and kidnapped and I have a whole different family, I really am not that jumpy or surprised. I mean, I cant say I'm not hell of shocked, because I am, but this whole me being related to you by blood and I am your brother's daughter thing, it really feels like deep down I already knew about it or something! I guess, just because I really felt like I was your relative, it feels the same, just now it's for real and not just a thought." Pan sighed and then squealed.   
"Oh my God!! Goten, when do I get to meet our family???" She jumped around and giggled excitedly when she said "our family" Goten sighed.  
"First, I have about tons of billions of things to teach you, then I have to tell you about EVERYTHING, I mean, there are some way to unbelievable things that are included when you are in my family. I will give you a hint though, we aren't as normal as all the other people.....in fact....we're saiyans! Man, I have to let you in on a lot of stuff, and believe me, if you're not stunned now, just wait till after the fact I have told you about everything else. Pan, let me start now, so by the time I'm done, we can hurry and meet our family. It will truly make everyone all mushy, I can tell you that. Oh and Pan, it's nice being Uncle and Niece." Goten looked at Pan and winked and she laughed. She looked amazed that there would be more to this than what was already amazing! She sat down quietly and calmed down. Somewhere in her inner....inner saiyan body, she knew that she was going to be told things that were, in human race, not possible. She looked at Goten with full interest.  
"Goten, I am ready to be told the greatest story in my entire life, and I promise I wont go all, "Oh my gosh I cant believe it," on you. Please, tell me everything you know about our race, our family, our life, and anything else." Pan could see that Goten was struggling from where to start.  
"I guess we can start from my dad, your grandpa, and work our way down to the normal every day stuff. Well.............." He began the story that would change Pan's thoughts and mind, forever.  
  
  
Back at home, Videl slipped into Gohan and her room. She went quietly to the closet and turned on the light. She scanned it for a couple of seconds, but she quickly found what she was looking for. She knew bye heart everything that was in the little bronze box. She got on the little step latter and took the old, worn box down. She starred at it for a moment, then sighed. She took the box, a can of soda, and some chips to the living room and sat down. She sat staring at the box, not really sure if she wanted to open it or not. She took the tiny box and opened it abruptly. The first thing she saw was the shopping list of everything that Gohan and the family had made for when the baby did eventually arrive. She picked the papers up slowly, almost afraid they would rip.  
"It's been ages! Aw, look, it's the cat's scan of her. Here's the very first paper I got telling me I was already 1 month pregnant. Aw, and here's the tiny little shoes that Chichi brought over. I remember she said that it was meant for when she had a daughter, but she never did. She was so happy......Oh my." Videl looked at the little silver key with a very sad look. She held it close to her heart and let a tear shed down her face.  
"This key is very important, and when I get to see my daughter, this will be the first thing I give her." She took the key and walked towards the basement. When she opened the door to the basement, she turned on the lights and walked over to the wall behind the old refrigerator. She looked around, even though nobody was there, and took the key. There was a small opening that only Videl would notice. She pushed the key into the hold and it worked like magic.  
"Thank you and your wonderful ideas Bulma! Opened like a charm!" She looked at the 16 beautifully wrapped gifts and smiled her gorgeous smile. There were 16 gifts that Videl had bought for each of her daughter's birthdays. Even though a lot off people thought she was crazy, she still bought one gift every year.   
"And thank god I did, because now when my baby comes home finally, I can give her all these gifts I have been waiting to give her. It's been way to long!"  
Videl remembered each individual gift that she had bought. She bought Pan a really cute set that had a bottle, a pair of boots, a tiny baby comb, and all other baby accessories. For her tenth birthday, Videl had bought a pair of shorts and a bandana for her unseen daughter. Recently, for her last birthday, Videl had bought Pan a dress, shoes, makeup, and necklaces. She knew that most teenage girls liked that kind of stuff. She felt so sad at the store, not knowing if her daughter was athletic, liked guys, or what.   
"It's all going to change now!" Videl thought out loud, then gave herself a reassuring smile. She put the stuff away and put back the tiny box, with all its belongings. She started dinner with a new thought forming in her head. She wanted to see Goten for some weird feeling. *Mother's instinct!* She decided she would call after Goten got settled in at his high school. She heard Gohan enter the house and gave him a welcomed kiss. He smiled and Videl decided also that she would let her husband in on her idea in a couple of day's time. She sighed excitedly, she couldn't help but wonder what Goten was doing though. Little did she know, hundreds of miles away, Goten was being the history professor for her daughter!!  
The End!!!!!  
  
A/N: So, what did you think? I hope you guys liked, it. Even if you didn't like it then please review! I need more reviews and I'd love anyone to email me at: gkg_4_life30@hotmail.com PLEASE REVIEW!! Thanks to everyone who inspired me, I LUV YA'LL!! Ok, BYE.  
Shout outs: Hey Bra, Marron, Baasan Chichi, Pan and any other people who review or like my stories.   
  



	4. The Forgotten Saiyan 4

~*~*~*~The Forgotten Saiyan 4~*~*~*~*~  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ/GT, I just happen to love writing fake stories for the pure enjoyment of it.  
A/N: Hey! This is the long awaited *I hope!* fourth chap. 2 my story. In this chapter, Goten is continuing telling the astounded Pan about BOTH of theirs' family/history/ and the rest about a saiyan. Videl, in the meantime, confronts her idea before Gohan when she finds out that there is a match in the DNA with her "unborn yet really alive" daughter. The DNA was found because this nurse, who was sweeping, found a tiny hair and just pretend that the hospital keeps a list of every born or unborn child with it's DNA. So, the nurse thinking it was the fallen DNA of an unborn child, puts it under the name UNKNOWN and the doctor happens to stumble over it......which leads to some interesting stuff! Confusing? Not really, PLEASE REVIEW! REVIEW! OR EMAIL AT gkg_4_life30@hotmail.com   
  
Videl watched as Gohan came in, gave her a kiss on her cheek, sniffed hungrily at the food, then ran to his room to change and get ready to eat. She sighed and moved from one foot to the other pondering the question of telling her husband or not. She decided that once she got the tiniest clue that there was in fact some life out there that could be there's she would tell him immediately. 'He'll be the very first person I tell, because, well he helped in making her!' She thought chuckling to herself. Gohan came up from behind her and slowly wrapped his arms around her.  
"What is so funny that has my very serious wife laughing??" Gohan purred into Videl's ear. He was so gorgeous and husky that his voice made her shiver.   
"Uh, nothing dear, just an old worn memory that's all. Here's your dinner." Videl put the food on the table and Gohan looked at her as if silently asking if he could dig in. Videl giggled and nodded. Within about 3 minutes *longer than Vegeta!*the food on the table was gone and Gohan was stretching and looking around for the T.V. remote. Videl started picking up the dishes and brought over Gohan a well-awaited desert. He grinned and grabbed it already starting to devour the huge bowl of ice cream. She looked at him for a moment then ate her dinner quickly and without a noise. She came to the couch and sat next to her husband, who was watching his favorite television show. She sat there for a moment thinking that is Pan was there with them they would have been having the nicest time. Slowly her eyes turned watery and she came dangerously close to letting her tears drip hot and runny. Gohan heard her sigh heavily and watched her without her noticing it. He put an arm around her when he saw her teary eyes. He took his hand and made her face him. She blinked her tears away quickly and smiled.   
"What's wrong?" He asked her. His voice was full of concern and curiousness. Videl looked at him and shook her head.  
"Nothing is wrong, what made you think that?" She tried to keep her voice balanced and controlled. She swallowed and again she felt Gohan's unwrapping gaze. He looked at her with his eyebrows burrowing.   
"Videl, you've never kept anything from me and here you are not telling me something that is obviously killing you inside." Gohan was patient and waited for her response. Videl thought and heaved. She looked him direct in the eye and smiled wryly.   
"Sorry Gohan, I haven't been here mentally for a while. I've been thinking of something but I don't want anyone to really get excited over it, I might even be wrong. I promise I will tell you what has been making me act so sentimental when I get the chance to figure it out all the way. Until then, I just need some time to think and research. Sorry." She got up and kissed his cheek, then went towards their bedroom. He thought about what his wife had just said and then understood what she meant. He had some times where he had to be alone and think some things over. He heard her shuffling around their room and cocked his head to the side.  
"Well Videl, what ever it is that's bothering you, I hope you find whatever it is out. I am with you all the way, and I hope you get what you want." Gohan let his words sink into the empty room before returning his attention to the television. He felt inside that surely, whatever it was, she'd let him know first thing, and that thought soothed him.  
  
Goten had already told Pan about all the saiyan history, what the saiyans could do with their powers and abilities/ all the saiyans abilities, he also told her that he'd teach and train her of the true fighting skills of a saiyan, which he knew without a doubt she'd pick up easily. He told her all he knew of the dragon balls, EVERYTHING he knew from his own personal experiences and his family/friend's experiences. So now Pan knew everything about the saiyan and the history of their existence. She sat there with her eyes bulging and her mouth open. Goten just needed to explain family life now. He looked at her.  
"This must be so unreal to you. Please believe me, I know inside everything I tell you is sinking into you and you are believing it because I can tell by the way you aren't to astounded and stuff. Ok, so you know everything that is all history and stuff, now I should tell you about our family and standard, non-fighting days. Ok, basically, there's Gohan, Videl, Mom, Dad, you and me in our little Son family. Oh and your other grandpa Satan, don't worry his name is weird but he's a gentle loving guy. Mom is really nice, unless you have homework or your room isn't clean. She doesn't believe in fighting that much and she hates it when we have to go away to fight. I warn you to stay away from her frying pan and she could yell pretty scarily. But don't worry, she's like all soft inside. Mom makes great food! Videl is great! She's fun, understanding, and she isn't overprotective. She is still a kid inside and she's one heck of a sister in law. She'll be a wonderful mother. Dad, well you'll probably love him, he's just lovable. He's goofy, yet he knows his business. Dad was and probably is the world's strongest fighter. He can kick some but, and he loves to eat, laugh and sometimes he doesn't look like he'd be able to ever yell at anyone. Man, me father is always said to be "unworthy and stupid" but he really isn't, you just have to meet him, he'll love you. Your other grandpa, he's like rich, and nice. He helped my dad out and everyone thinks he once saved the world from one of our hardest enemies. Remember I was telling you that we can make any wish, even revive the dead with the dragon balls? Well remember I told you that Dad died in that fight, but with all his dignity and he did die like a real hero. Anyways, Mr. Satan is like the coolest. Anyways, Oniichan, my big brother, also your father is the most peculiar person I know, except Vegeta-san, but we'll get to him later. Gohan is sometimes thought to be really serious and overprotective, but he really is a way awesome person. Gohan is a bit overprotective, in a good way. He used to love fighting, now he works. He is fun and loving. He is going to be the best and I can see a lot of him in you. I know my brother doesn't sound too interesting, but just wait till you have met him, then you'll be extremely glad he's your father. Okay, I think I covered our family, now let's go on to the friends. Okay, the Briefs family is like our closest of all friends and they are practically family. We probably will be related one of theses days, but I wont tell you how. Okay, there's Bulma, Vegeta, Bra, and Trunks. Bulma is the smartest person I know and she has great parties. She's cool and I never know how she keeps up with her hectic life. She's nice and kind. Bra, well...cough....she's my...uh...girlfriend. She is sweet, and she loves girl stuff, especially boys. She like practically lives in the mall and her family has so much money they could practically own the mall. They own the biggest company in the world, remember? Well anyways, I think you and Bra will hit it off immediately, she's a good friend and she's understanding. She's about your age, you'll love her. Trunks, he's my best friend in the whole world. Whenever you need Trunks he's there, he's a ladies man, which means all the girls love him and he has purple hair. Yes, purple hair. Anyways, he's a great fighting partner and he is hardly seen without messing around. He's really cool to have as a friend and I think you'll find him interesting. He is president of C.C. but he knows how to treat you special and even have fun! Okay, now we come to Vegeta. Vegeta, well let's just say you probably wont get to chat with Vegeta much. He isn't talkative or interactive with his families life. He acts like he hates my family, but inside we all know he's kind of cool. He kicks butt in fighting and he trains nonstop. He is really, really, really proud of his saiyan heritage and he'll kill you if you hurt Bra or if you mess with his dignity. I like Vegeta though, maybe it's the unique, "I don't give a shit about you" thing or the way he ignores people, but I think he's cool. Vegeta calls us all brats and he is continuously hungry. He doesn't show emotions, but he'd love to show you his fighting skills just to kick your ass, but don't worry, he's really not that bad after you get to know him. Actually, me dad is like the only one who didn't think Vegeta was crazy, in fact, Vegeta talks to my dad the most, mostly bad comments, but still. OK, there you have the Briefs. Now, the next set of people, Krillin's family. Krillin is short, was bald until now, and him and my dad are best friends. Krillin has a good sense of humor and he's a great friend. He is extremely friendly. His wife is an android, remember, and she is kind of quiet, but nice. Their daughter is one of my other friends. Marron. Marron will probably hit it off with you too, but Bra and her are friends, but they tend to fight A LOT. Marron is sometimes shy, but some times strict. When you get past that layer, you'll find she's pretty much an average girl, she's a good pal. Those are the family members, did you catch that?" Goten finally stopped to look at Pan's expression. When he looked at her, he never thought, even if he live to be 100, that he'd ever see an expression that joyful, curious, and even anxious. She looked at him with eyes that shouted with excitement and revelation. Pan stood up and hugged Goten. He smiled and silently asked her for a remark.  
"Goten, after hearing all of what you have told me, I'd never want to be anything else but a saiyan and I'd never want to belong in any other family. Everyone sounds so great and I cant wait till I meet them. Everything about our history and life seems to bewilder me and I feel like flying over to Japan and running to our house and hugging everyone. I am still....utterly shocked and it gives me the chills and the feeling everyone gets before getting married or something. Something in my stomach feels so fuzzy and delightful!! Please, you have been kind enough as it is, but please I'd totally love it if you would teach me how to fly, fight, and anything else I need to learn!! You're so great Uncle Goten!! Or should I say, Ojisan?? Ahhhhh!! I am so excited!!!" Pan was jumping around, positively beaming. She hugged Goten, who gave her a thumbs up. She grabbed his arm and winked at him.   
"So Uncle Goten, you going to let me talk to your girlfriend, Bra???" Pan looked at Goten's shy, dreamy look. He blushed and looked at her toughly.  
"Pan, I can see that me and you are going to be great relatives and that we will click like anything, well, since you already figured out the surprise, I might as well tell you more about her or even let you talk to her....." He thought for a moment and then grinned.   
"Bra will probably love you Pan, I can just see it in her expression. So, uh, she's really pretty and oh!! I have a letter that will probably get a picture formed into your mind of how she is. I've told you mostly a lot of stud about her. She's really cool and here, this is the picture of her and that's a letter she wrote me." He handed her a small picture and a pink paper that had hearts all over and loopy letters. She looked at the beautiful picture of the proud, princess, yet sweet looking girl. She had a small face, body, and she had the prettiest hair and eyes. A dazzling fiery, yet beautiful blue. Her smile was gorgeous and she looked really fun and exciting. Pan smirked seeing her "Deadly Princess" shirt. On the back was written, "Goten, hope you like this picture. I took it after a big fight with Trunks, so my hair might be kind of messy. Like my shirt? Anyways, love ya always and see ya Friday!!-LUV-BraBriefsSon *grin*   
Pan smiled and looked at Goten, who was suddenly very interested in a leaf. She giggled and then opened the letter. The first thing she noticed was that a second picture fell out and the paper was all pretty and girlie. The picture fell face forward on the ground, so she just picked it up and put it on the bench without even looking at it. She'd look at it later, she decided. She began the letter:  
My Dearest Sweet Goten,  
What's up fool? Ok, I know I sounded kind of rude on the phone, but Trunks was bothering me, you know him when he's hungry. Anyways, I heard that you where going to the U.S. and I just want to say....ARE YOU CRAZY? YOU PLAN ON LEAVING ME HERE, ALL ALONE, WHILE YOU GO TO SCHOOL IN A SUNNY, RICH COUNTRY? WELL, GUESS AGAIN, I WILL HURT YOU IF YOU LEAVE ME HERE!! Goten, I am your girlfriend and I really don't want you to go anywhere because I love you! I will miss you so much if you leave!! I can't believe it took me that long to figure out I liked you, and now that I finally get you, you decide to leave me? I want you to know that I will be thinking about you till the day you come back, every second and moment until I see you again. Will our relationship be on hold or will we break up or what? I really don't want to break up, I mean, I barely even got to be with you! You make my world complete and I don't know how I will survive, but I am strong. Chichi definitely probably is crying like the time Gohan-san went off to fight instead of work, remember? Well, Trunks says "Hey buddy, come over and we can train before you leave, then maybe go out to eat, with my sister of course." He doesn't say it, but I think he'll miss you too. Anyways, who will got o the mall with me or mess with Marron and I when we have sleepovers? It definitely isn't going to be the same without you pal, that's for sure. Well, I have to go, to my displeasure because mom is working, dad's training and that leaves me to cook for this big lump of purple (normally known as Trunks.) So, I guess I'll see you tomorrow?? Bye.  
LUV U FOREVER (no matter how far you are)  
BraBriefsSon....*my new signature, you like it?* PS: I'll call you later.  
  
Pan looked up after reading the letter to see a pair of soft brown eyes looking at her.  
"What do you think?" Goten asked heavily. He wasn't the happiest person because he had to leave his lovely girlfriend behind, who he dearly loved. Pan walked up to him and smiled and punched him softly.  
"Hey, you liked her a lot didn't you? I can tell, she loves you a lot. Well, your girlfriend sounds really nice and sweet. She seems like a really cool chic! Definitely your type of a girl and my type of a friend! I feel sorry for you now." She watched his reaction, he smiled and nodded.  
"Yeah, you're right 100% right actually." Goten looked like he wanted to think for a while so Pan went back to the bench. She sat down, 'You have a lot to think about yourself!' Pan thought, but the picture that had fallen out of the letter ceased her eye and she picked it up.  
'Wow, that must be Bra, yup, and maybe that's Marron, that's definitely Goten, and that's.....Trunks. God, when Goten said he was a ladies man, I didn't think he'd be this cute! He looks so cool and serious, but relaxed at the same time! His purple hair is so awesome and his clothes are really nice. Man, that smile is mesmerizing....but his eyes!' Pan thought. She looked at the guy in the picture. Trunks was smiling and had Goten by the leg. His smile was wide and handsome and his eyes were pure blue. She gazed at the eyes in the picture and for some reason found pleasure in looking at them. She smiled and thought his eyes were the most beautiful and gorgeous eyes she'd seen. 'He is so hot! I hope he's single! Oh my god Pan, you don't even know the guy and you're already head over heels? What if he turns out to be a jerk? Well he has to be nice because Goten's been telling me how friendly he is. He has to be the most perfect guy I've seen! His girlfriend is going to be so lucky!' Pan continued to look at the half smirk and half smile on Trunks' face. Goten saw her looking at something and took the picture from her. He smiled when he saw it and then looked at Pan casually.   
"You weren't, by any chance, looking at our wonderful Trunks were you??" He made it seem so casual, but his eyes looked deeper into Pan's thoughts. He laughed and took Pan by the arm, "Let's talk some more, then we can call Bra, ok?" He chuckled at Pan's muffled expression and they both started down the small path.  
  
Videl shuffled in her bed. She couldn't fall asleep. She had heard Gohan walk into their room, take a quick bath and jump into bed. He was now snoring slightly. She got up and drank a sip of water. She had this weird, empty feeling in her stomach, though she knew it wasn't hunger. She had had a dream where Goten is smiling widely and he is saying something like, "Videl, you'll be so happy, just wait! You'll be so happy!!" She woke up wondering what the heck that dream had meant when she again pictured her favorite and only brother in law at his new school. For some reason, she thought Goten knew something they didn't, and it didn't help much that to talk to him, she had to go through an operator. She got up and decided to call Goten anyways, just to make sure everything was well with him. She dialed his school phone # and waited.  
"Varanse High telephone and wiring station, please tell us who you'd like to speak to, what dorm he/she is in and what the direct number is," said a tape-recorded voice.  
"I'd like to speak to Goten Son, he's in room number 316 and their number is 546-7788. He should be in there." Videl said to the operator who quickly dialed what needed to be dialed. Videl heard the ringing and held her breath, it was as if the person who would pick up was somebody unknown to Videl, but he was really her very own brother in law. Somebody picked up and the operator asked him to give the phone to a Mr. Goten Son. The boy gave the phone over to Goten and she heard his husky, sweet voice for the first time in 1 week.  
"Hello?" Goten asked, he was curious to know who called him after 10:00 and he thought maybe it was his mother.  
"Hi Goten-Chan!!" Videl felt at once very happy to talk to her favorite buddy. Goten's voice picked up excitement too.  
"Mushi Mushi Sis!! How's life been at home lately?? How's Oniichan??"   
"Life at home's been great, your brother is fine. You know him, he'll work till he has a stroke or something! Sorry Goten, for calling you so late, I've been feeling very peculiar lately. Goten, I know this is the craziest question that you're ever going to get asked but, Goten has anything weird or special happened in your life? I swear, I have been feeling you're feelings or something, I mean I can almost sense that you're feeling the same thing as me at times." Videl waited for Goten's response. Goten's eyes were wide and he couldn't believe that Videl was telling him this, he thought for a moment that she knew, but then he knew it was false.  
"Videl, are you sitting down? I mean, yes, I have been feeling extra excited lately and it includes something that has to do with you. I don't really want to tell you over the phone, I was actually going to make a special guest appearance and surprise you and Oniichan, but you have a right to know this." Goten spoke very quickly and softly. Videl strained her ears and sat down.  
"Goten, I am sitting now, so whatever it is tell me this instant. You can always come by in another 2 weeks. I mean, isn't that Easter vacation??"   
"Ok, I'll tell you, but promise me that you wont have a heart attaché or something, I mean, Sis. I need your cooking! Oh and of course I will come over for Easter vacation and the good thing is: #1. I get to stay there for 2 weeks and #2. I will also bring somebody very special along with me." With that said, Goten started the conversation that would make a very important and special change in Videl AND Gohan's lives. He began to tell his sister in law...................!!  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~THE END! FOR NOW~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
A/N: NO! Don't hurt me!! I just had to put the cliffhanger! Ok, as you can tell things are starting to get more interesting and Videl gets a shocking discovery!! *HINT, HINT!* the next chapter includes a nice long chat including Bra and Pan, I always stall that chat for some reason, but I promise that in the next chapter. Goten and Pan might even take flight......OHHH!!! Does Pan get to see her 'HUNK' in actually real version? Does Pan get to meet her parents? Does Bra get to see Goten again? Or will Videl have a heart attaché while hearing................. Only I know!!!  
Shout outs: THANK YOU SO MUCH!! TO EVERY SPECIAL PERSON WHO REVIEWED THE OTHER CHAPTERS!! I LOVE YOU ALL, It means a lot to me!! Hey! Bra, Marron, Baasan Chichi, Pan, and ANY OTHERS WHO ARE SO GREAT........I MEAN ALL THE OTHER READERS AND REVIEWERS!! I love you!! Bye!! I WILL GET THE NEXT CHAPTER OUT SOON, PROMISE!   
LUV 4 EVER-Veggie's_2_Princess  



	5. The Forgotten Saiyan 5

~*~*~*~The Forgotten Saiyan 5~*~*~*~*~  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ/GT. I write for fun, not money. SO LEAVE ME ALONE!  
A/N: HI!! Thanks for reviewing everyone. I am sorry for the cliffhanger. The wonderful reviews are my inspirations, so keep telling me what you think. My email is gkg_4_life30@hotmail.com and I'd love any emails. OK, Goten tells Videl some serious stuff, but he's going to surprise her with Pan. He gives her clues. Bra and Pan definitely talk in this one, over Goten's cell phone. Gohan gets closer to finding out about his daughter, so does Videl. And, Pan and Goten take flight....but how??   
  
Pan stared at her ceiling and saw the luminous shadows. She had been lying in her bed for the past hour trying to think things over. She was really shocked, yet happy that she was related to her buddy, Goten. She began to drift her thoughts towards things like her Grandpa, Goku, and her other family members. She thought of all the amazing fights and beams and powers. She thought of all the things she could be doing in Japan right now. Most of all, she thought of the mysterious purple haired hunk with the gorgeous smile. She smiled and imagined how cute or nice the cutie must be, and with those wonderful thoughts she began to drift into a peaceful sleep.   
Dream: Pan was sitting in a woodened area. She looked around confused and focused her eyes on an absurd, strange glowing figure. The figure was walking closer to her, now only feet away. The figure smiled, but she couldn't figure out who it was. She felt nice and peaceful sitting in the beautiful woods, next to this glowing sensation. She looked up at the figure and he sat down next to her. She noticed his face and his smile, 'that face is strangely familiar," thought Pan. The figure took Pan's arms and together they began to float up to the heavenly skies. The figure was warm and comforting. They reached a nice fluffy cloud and the figure stopped just above it, so now it seemed as that Pan and this figure were standing on a cloud.   
"Hiya Pan-Chan!" The sparkling figure said in a content, cheery voice. Pan looked at the figure and recognized the spiky hair and goofy smile.  
"Grandpa?" Pan said softly, the figure nodded childishly. He took her hand and looked her in the eyes with the same exhilarating eyes as Goten.   
"So, Goten tell you about your saiyan-ness yet? Well, I'm a saiyan and we were once from the planet Vegeta, but then........" Goku was about to tell Pan everything Goten had already told her.  
"Grandpa? Uh, grandpa Uncle Goten already told me everything. It's pretty amazing!"  
"Oh, then why do I have to visit you're dream for?"  
"I don't know Grandpa."  
"Ohhhhhhh yeah! I came here to destroy those evil disbelieving thoughts. So, Pan, all the stuff that Goten has tried to explain to you, in such a little time are, believe it or not, true. I am your Grandpa Goku, as you already know and your father is my oldest son. You're my first grandchild! I believe you had a dream about that before didn't you?" Goku asked.  
"Yeah! How did you know, anyways, you were in my dream too Grandpa!!" Pan said excitedly. Goku chuckled.  
"I know everything.....NOT! Actually King Kai is a really good friend of mine and I kind of, you know, slipped that memory to you. I just thought I'd be nice for you to be more aware of the past." The glowing Goku said.  
"Awesome! Grandpa, when can I actually meet you, I mean in flesh and bone?"  
"Sooner than you think Panny, sooner than you think....." and with a whirl of clouds her Grandpa disappeared and she woke up in her dorm.  
  
"Wow, that was one heck of a dream! Man, I actually felt like I was actually floating up with Grandpa! This is getting weirder and weirder.....but I believe it Grandpa.....every word and sentence." Pan said, she looked out into the sky and she could have sworn she saw his goofy, funny face. She blinked and then winked up into the clouds. She felt sure that her Grandpa, wherever he was, would know she was thinking about him. She sighed in a nice, pleasant way. She drifted off into a dreamless sleep.  
Goten, however, was still awake........and he was talking to Pan's mother.   
Goten waited for Videl to say something. He had just told her, in a very quick way, that her daughter was alive, healthy and went to his high school. Now, all he heard was the soft tone of her breathing. He waited patiently, for he knew that if he was Videl, he sure would have something to think about. 'I wonder what must be going through her mind? She must feel like she just won the whole world's amount of money. God, millions of questions, answers, and emotions must be encircling her,' thought Goten. Videl sobbed silently. She let her dears go, the tears were of happiness and thankfulness. She felt like jumping up and down, hooting for joy. Her dream was fulfilled and Videl's list of things to find out was finally finished. She imagined a big set of double checks on, "Find out the truth about your daughter, and if possible, meet her." She squealed like a teenager and sobbed some more. Of course there were millions of things running through her brain. Questions like, "Oh my God, I wonder how tall or strong she is?" and answers like, "She has to be strong seeing how her father and Goku were like the world's strongest fighters!" Other things like, "I think I can just faint from all this," were also occupying Videl's brain. Videl's whole body was shaking lightly. Her smile was tremendous. Even is Videl lived to be one thousand years old, she knew she would never feel as excited, happy, shocked, or special, ever........  
"Sis? Are you there?" Goten asked.  
"Yeah.....I'm...I'm, still here......just my...my mind is....uh, I AM SO HAPPY!! Goten, you will never imagine....Oh God, she must be a beautiful sight! Goten, tell me.....what does...what does my baby look like??" Videl asked in a very un-patient voice. She was dying to know things, find out stuff. Goten relaxed.  
"Videl, calm down, I know you might want to kill me for trying to calm you down. I can just imagine what you must feel like, but you have to be patient. Pan was patient when I told her, I just can't handle when women get all historical and stuff. Ok, Pan is very strong. In fact, I believe she will learn how to fly, and fight in the saiyan matter within a couple of training sessions. She's really smart and beautiful. She looks like Oniichan, but I can see some of you in her also. She loves to eat, and she hates when people talk about her, in a bad way. She's always cheerful and she's really sweet. Since the day I came, she's been really helpful. Her eyes have this weird twinkling glow in them, and every time I look in them, I can just see her saiyan pride and power. She really wants to be taught about our normal, and un-normal lives. She is everything that you will ever have expect her to have been, and if not, I guarantee she's much more. She is just, practically, perfect. She's a tomboy and I love her as a niece and relative. I am very proud to have her in our family, and I promise you will be too." Goten explained softly. Videl's eyes glowed and she felt like hugging Goten, but since he wasn't there, she squeezed the life out of a teddy bear. Videl didn't know what to do, she had dreamt of this day so many times before, but never did she ever expect it to be this grand or lovely.   
"Goten, my daughter sounds so......so....She sounds so great and lovely that I cant even explain to you, or anyone how simply wonderful she sounds. I can't wait to see her, in fact, when are you bringing me my child? It's been a very long time, too long actually, and believe me Goten, I am ready to see her." Videl was feeling really dazed out, she shook her head and giggled. "My daughter's coming home!! She's coming here, AH!! *That was a good scream*" Videl said slowly. She smiled into her teddy bear's cheek. Her cheeks were hurting now from smiling so widely. Goten grinned.  
"Videl, I will bring Pan here, but first I have to fix a couple of things. I have to get her name changed, from Pan Banks to Pan Son. Then I will teach her as many things as possible, if not everything about fighting. I'll answer all her questions and I'll take care of her. We have break in a few weeks, I think in about 2 1/2. We'll jump on the first plane there, and if not, we might even fly there!"   
"GREAT!! I cant thank you enough Goten, you really are special. I'll be seeing you soon then, and I'll let you get some sleep now. Bye Goten!" Videl said very, very cheerfully. Goten smiled.  
"Good night Videl, oh yeah, and make sure Oniichan knows, ok? Bye, send everyone my love!" Goten hung up and sat down. 'That was nice. Videl seems happy, and it's about time that dream of hers came true.' Thought Goten, he went into his bed and turned off his light. He imagined Videl looking like she did when she first got married and his brother looking really shocked. He went to sleep, planning on teaching his niece a couple of tricks and moves the next day.   
  
Meanwhile, someone in Japan was far from sleep.  
  
Videl sat for the first time, with her thoughts in check. She was sitting in front of the window, staring off into nothing-ness. Her eyes held a kind of odd look, one that only she would ever be able to explain. She swallowed the fact that her daughter was with her brother in law with a very peaceful sigh. She sat unmoving, but her imagination was going 100 miles per hour. She felt very light and unreal. Then, in a flash of a second, she felt severe hatred towards those nasty doctors who once told her that her beautiful child was died. They told her, that her most awaited gift was never going to reach her. Her lovely, strong Pan, who was somewhere far away and had never seen her mother, was very unaware of her history and life, because of those stupid ass doctors. And Videl was sure, that if she wasn't in control of her very high rising anger, she would definitely kill the doctors that told her that her Pan was dead. 'They messed with the wrong woman, it is all because of them I had to wait 16 whole years to hear the thing that I've wanted most.' She thought evilly. Then her anger erased within mini seconds because her daughters beautiful eyes and sensational character came into focus in front of her eyes. She saw her daughter's baggy clothes, and mischievous smile. She saw her daughter telling funny jokes to her Uncle, and then putting her hand on his shoulder. She heard her laughter, high and loud. She saw heard her kind voice, her pride walk, and her love of fighting. Slowly Pan, Videl's long lost teenager, was coming into view, and Videl was very happy and thrilled with what she saw. She saw Gohan hug his daughter the way he never ever would hug anyone else. She saw Goku and Chichi run up to their only grandchild and embrace her. She even saw Vegeta standing there and eyeing her daughter's graceful attacks, and movements, everything she had learned from her Uncle. She smiled, she saw her daughter as whom she was, and what she was made of. She was knocked out of her thoughts abruptly when she heard a creak on the floor. When she turned around, she saw her husband standing there, his eyes full of curiosity. She blinked and for the first time, realized it was another being's daughter too. And that being was Gohan. ' He must want to know too, I mean, he is her father and he was even more severely pained when they said Pan was dead. I bet he will be sooooooooooo happy!!' Videl walked up to Gohan and hugged him really, really tightly. He hugged her back, but still felt unsure of what was going on. He knew, for sure that it was something very special and important to Videl, he saw her eyes, and they secretly told him. Videl took his arm and led him to the sofa, her eyes gleaming. She smiled warmly and he smiled back. She cleared her throat.  
"Gohan, I know that for years we have been there for each other and for years to come, we will be there for each other still. Gohan, I remember our most troubled time, the time where we "lost" our child. You were severely hurt and I saw it in your eyes, you were to busy helping me over it and you were left to face it. That was a very hard time, and I want to tell you something that will change your life. I don't think I can say it any better than Goten, but, I think I have the duty to tell you. Gohan, remember when I said that I couldn't figure out that problem in my life, and when I got it right, you would be the very first person I told? Well, that problem included you, and it is solved. Gohan......" Videl looked straight into Gohan's patient, strong eyes, feeling the intensity of the moment.   
"Gohan, our daughter......the one that the doctors rudely and stupidly told us that had died, she's......she never died....Gohan, our daughter, Pan.....She's alive! She's healthy and she.....she goes to school with....with your brother!!"  
  
~*~*~Varanase High~*~*~*~  
Pan bolted up out of her peaceful sleep and for some reason felt awkward. She felt as if something that had been missing for a very long time, had been restored. She took deep breaths and got up. She didn't feel like going back into bed, this thing.....whatever it be....wouldn't let her do that. She felt the urgent need to speak to somebody close.   
"Goten!" Pan burst out. She felt the urgent need to talk to Goten, and for some weird reason she started out of her dormitory. She walked out to the room where she remembered dropping Goten off at, and there she saw his shadow.   
"Goten? What are you doing out so late?" Pan asked surprised to see him there.   
"I sensed that you couldn't sleep, so I thought you'd come by." He said quietly. Pan sat down next to him and saw his mysterious eyes.  
"Goten, tell me what's going on!"  
"Pan...I just got off the phone with your mom. I told her everything, I mean about you and stuff."   
"You....you just got off the phone with....with mom? What did she do?" Pan asked curiously.  
"For one, she was so happy and excited. She started......." Goten told Pan his whole conversation with his sister in law and Pan sat quietly, listening.   
"So she's happy, that's cool! Goten, are you really going to start teaching/training me tomorrow??" Pan asked.  
"Yeah, I am."  
"Cool! Goten? Since me and you cant fall asleep, why don't we talk to Bra like you promised?"   
"You want to talk to Bra?"  
"Duh! Please!"   
"OK."  
Goten went inside and brought out his cell phone. He silently dialed Bra's personal line and waited.  
  
Bra's cell phone rang out shrilly in her quiet room. It took about 2 rings for Bra to realize her phone was ringing and 4 rings to figure out that if she didn't pick it up her father would blast it away. She drowsily picked it up and said, "Hello?" She yawned and opened her eyes, she was really tired.  
  
"Hello, Bra? It's Goten!" Goten said sweetly. Pan smiled and heard Bra immediately wake up. Bra's eyes flew open and she smiled. She sat up in bed.  
"Hi Goten!! What's up baby?" Bra was excited to hear Goten's voice for the first time since he left. Goten grinned.  
"Hey honey! Bra, sorry to wake you up princess, but I have somebody here who wants to talk to you."  
"Really, who is it?"  
"Well, remember Videl and Gohan's baby, the one that died?"  
"Yeah."  
"Well, she didn't really die and she is sitting right next to me!" Goten said. Bra's smiled turned into an unbelieving tremendous smile.   
"No way! How cool! She must be really cool! Isn't she supposed to be like my age? Oh god, Videl-san and Gohan-san must be really happy!!" Bra said excitedly, but in a whisper.  
"Yeah definitely! She's a year younger than you, and she even goes to my high school! We just figured out we were like related about 10 hours ago! She really wants to talk to you, I told her about you and she said she'd love to be friends with you."  
"Tell her....never mind, I'll tell her myself." Bra said. Goten looked at Pan and gave her the phone. Pan took a deep breath and nervously said, "Hello??"  
"Hi..uh...Um, sorry Goten didn't tell me your name!!" Bra said embarrassedly. Pan chuckled.  
"My name's Pan B...wait, my name is Pan Son and it's really nice to talk you Bra."  
"Oh, cool!! Hi Pan! Hey, I got tons of things to tell you girl!!" And Bra started the conversation that would being a wonderful and close relationship.  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~************~~~~~~~~~~~~************~~~~~~~~~~~~************~~~~~~~~~~~~************~~~~~~~~~~~~*************~~~~~~~~~~~~************~~~~~~~~~~~~**************  
THE END! TILL LATER!  
  
Hey! Hope you guys liked it!! REVIEW PLEASE! Tell me what you thought, I got some wonderful reviews before, and I am waiting for all you cool people to tell me what you thought. You can email me at: gkg_4_life30@hotmail.com. I'd totally love any emails. REVIEW!! BYE. The next chapter will be out quickly, depending on the reviews! SO REVIEW PLEASE!  
Hey Bra, Marron, Pan, Baasan Chichi, and all the other people who have been supporting me with really nice reviews and compliments! I appreciate it everyone! LUV-Veggie's_2_Princess  
  
  
  
  
  



	6. The Forgotten Saiyan 6

~*~*~*The Forgotten Saiyan 6~*~*~*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ/GT and I don't own the characters either.  
A/N: Hey! I got really wonderful reviews that inspired me to hurry with this next chapter. I want to thank each and every one of you that reviewed the other chapters, it really means a lot to me. Somebody mentioned that is was really hard to write A/U stories and that I was really good *I cant remember who, sorry* and I was really pleased to hear all those compliments. THANK YOU ALL!! PLEASE REVIEW AGAIN!! REVIEW!!  
  
*I am going to start off the conversation on the phone between Pan and Bra. They've been talking for about 5 minutes*  
  
"Really? You guys sound like partiers! I'd love to come and chill with you all! I think me and Goten are going to come there in Spring Break." Pan said. She had been talking to Bra for a while now and they had found that they had some things in common, and both knew they would totally be really great friends in the time to come. Bra was recalling all the old memories she had of her, Goten, Marron, and Trunks. Pan was telling Bra of her boring life there, until now.  
"Cool, I'd so love to see you in person! You sound awesome, I'd definitely love to hang with you, too! Man, for being Goten's relative, you sure are different!" Bra said, she really liked Pan and knew that Videl and Gohan would be proud.   
"Do you mean different in a good way?"  
"Yes! Well, Goten's family is great, too!!"  
"Ohhhhh! I can't wait to see you all!"  
"I know! Hey what time is it there?"  
"It's about 5:45 am, what about there?"  
"It's like 2:30 in the morning!! And as much as I'd love to talk to you, if my daddy finds out that I've been talking on the phone, especially with a relative of "Kakarott" he'll burst a bubble. I have to go unfortunately, but I'll see you in a little while, ne?? I can't wait to meet you! I already know how nice and cool you are!! Ok, bye Pan!!" Bra said reluctantly.  
"Thanks Bra, you're to nice and cool, too! Well, I gotta fly too, so CYA then!!" Pan hung up and gave Goten's cell phone back to him.  
"So??" Goten asked with his eyebrows arched.  
"She's so cool! Man, you guys make an awesome couple! She's really nice. Uncle Goten, can you really teach me how to fight, train and fly??" Pan asked anxiously. Goten nodded feverishly.  
"Of course! Well, if we are going to start tomorrow, I suppose you get some sleep. Meet me at the back of the back fence. That's the only place I have seen so far where nobody goes and it's roomy and peaceful, it'll be a good training "room" S you have to wake up in about 3 hours, so go to sleep!" Goten got up and stretched. Pan also got up and yawned, she started towards her room when Goten called out, "Remember, by the back of the back fence, no later than 3 hours!!" Pan nodded and hurried towards her dorm.   
  
*Videl has already started to tell Gohan*  
  
Gohan looked at his wife's serious eyes that were full of happiness and completion. He saw her face; it was tired in a very excited, happy looking way. His eyebrows were furrowed and his brown eyes flashed confusion. Videl took his hand and smiled.  
" I am telling you exactly what I heard from the doctors and Goten. Please find it somewhere in you, honey, to believe that our little Pan-Chan is alive! And.....and....she's healthy...*sniff* our baby is out there with Goten and she's really great! Gohan, I'd never tell you something I thought was untrue or fake, but this...this is no lie. I mean, I can feel it in my heart that Pan is breathing, sleeping, growing. She's a teenager and she is psyched to see us." Videl stared deep into Gohan's eyes and she uncoiled all the disbelieving fears of his. She soothed his worries that this really amazing fact was untrue. Somehow, with the power of being his loyal wife, *corny isn't it?* she made Gohan understand that it was all true, and their daughter would be coming home to them soon.  
"Videl, are you sure....I mean....Well...you know that...Uh, our daughter is alive??" Gohan asked unbelievingly. Videl nodded and again took Gohan's hand.  
"Gohan, I know it's really hard for you to believe me, I mean, it's kind of weird to wake up in the middle of the night and have your wife tell you that your daughter that was supposed to have died 16 years ago is actually not really dead, but if I you don't believe it, who will? You are always willing to believe things that are outrageous and unbelievable. This is both and it's true! Gohan, tell me you didn't have doubts about all that crap the doctors told us, tell me deep down you really aren't sure whether she's alive or dead! That's the part of your body that rages out: FATHERHOOD! You're a dad, and your child actually teenager is alive!" Videl felt an urgent need to make Gohan understand that Pan was going to be coming there soon and he would have to realize that she was alive. Gohan swallowed the knot that had been forming in his throat and cleared his throat. He sat with his eyes wide open and his thoughts were running wild. His brain was telling him, 'Damn! Your daughter is alive, your daughter is alive! How long have you waited to hear that! Your daughter's alive!!' and every limb of his body felt like jelly. His heart was pumping quickly and he felt the tiny bit of hope he had burning in his body, rage out into a fiery burning sensation. His eyebrows slowly un-furrowed and his lips started forming a half smile. His eyes, glowing, were starting to get this hopeful, energized look. He got up and started walking towards the phone, then sat down again. He looked at his wife who was all smiles and kissed her cheek softly.  
"Videl....I....I don't know what to say! I mean.....it's so unbelievable! I....cant believe it! Pan....Pan's....alive!! I'm...I'm at a total....total loss of words!! I mean...what am I supposed to....to say or... or do? It's not everyday something as weird as this happens to me! Well.....I guess....I guess....we should start planning the arrival of our daughter!" Gohan said. He smiled and went to his bedroom. His head felt really heavy and he thought it would be best to sit after that conversation. He took a deep breath and ruffled his hair.  
'God, when dad said that weird things could happen at anytime in a saiyan's life, I never knew it could get this weird. There are so many questions that are unanswered and...there are so many memories that haven't been shared. I could have never imagined, ever, that this would happen. I mean after I learned of my daughter's death, I was so down. I was too busy grieving with guilt that I never actually thought that she could still be alive. I could have probably sensed it if I wasn't all sad and stuff over nothing! Oh and the reason I don't have my daughter here right now.....THE BAKA DOCTORS!! STUPID ASS DOCTORS, NOW THEY'RE GOING TO HAVE TO LEARN THAT IT ISNT ALWAYS SAFE WHEN YOU KIDNAP A SAIYAN'S CHILD!!' Gohan tried to fall asleep on the happy note that he would be able to see his kid that he, "supposedly" killed and he could kill the doctors who kidnapped his kid.  
'Didn't they know I would have eventually get Pan back anyways? I better go to sleep before I have a heart attach from all this news and crazy stuff.' Gohan drifted off into a sleep that made him dream that he was actually sitting close to his daughter, but he couldn't see her face. She was soothing him and telling him that as unbelievable as these things sounded, they were actually facts. She took Gohan's hand and reassured him that his daughter was not dead and when he got into that car crash, it wasn't his fault at all that the doctors had stolen her. She told him to take it seriously and even though it was a very weird thing, it always happened on T.V. shows. In his dream, as much as Gohan tried to see his daughter's face, he couldn't. She told him to be patient and everything would be revealed soon enough.   
  
Pan woke up early in the morning. The sun was barely drifting over the high mountains and only half of the birds were awake. She got up and stretched. She looked at the time and jumped into the steamy shower. When Pan got out it was about 15 minutes till the time Goten had told her to be out. She pulled on cut of shorts and a sweat shirt. She quickly put her hair in a ponytail and dashed out of her room. She ran all the way down the grand stairway *picture Titanic, but less fancy and no huge clock* She bolted out the main entrance. There where millions of corridors, classes, and other halls that were ahead of her. The school itself was very, very HUGE. It had 3 tennis courts, 4 basket ball courts, 1 football field, 2 soccer fields, and a very big gym. The gym had an Olympic sized swimming pool, 2 volley ball nets, 1 badminton net, and a track. Then there were other buildings occupying the huge 10 acre school. There was the 2 story library, with a computer lab. There was the cafeteria, the auditorium, which was very fancy and Broadway-ish. She sighed and ran at super speed across the thousands of different classes and corridors, she ran all the way out in front of the cafeteria. She saw the old fence and Goten sitting there, obviously waiting. She ran again and reached the end of the fence in about 4 minutes. She grabbed a hold of the Iron Gate and got a hold of her breath. She leaned downward and Goten helped her over the fence.   
"Take big breaths, you need all the energy and breath you have for your lessons." Goten was being serious, something he did only when he thought it was necessary so Pan went into serious mode too. Goten told her to stretch out her muscles, especially her thighs, abdomen and upper arms. She stretched and did a serious of warm ups while Goten brooded on what to start with first. When Pan was done she walked over to him.  
"Well, first I thought I should teach you the basic stance and positions of the saiyan warrior. I was just going to give you some tips on what most people did and how to dodge or stuff. We'll get to the hard stuff later. Then I thought I should give you some basic flying lessons, I know that'll only take you a while to figure out. Ok, the real fighting comes after I've taught you about the whole gravity/ power up/Kamehameha thing. So, it's your choice what would you like to start with?" Goten asked her. He told her that she would have to put on of her concentration into her training and it was supposed to be kept a secret. She agreed whole heartedly and courageously walked up to Goten.  
"Goten, maybe you can give me classes twice a day, I mean if it's not to much for you. Well, I thought maybe we could start with flying, even though I am totally psyched to start with the fighting and I really want to learn everything I can about it, but I think flying will help out a bit, don't you think??"   
"That's true. Ok, I guess we can start off with flying, although I'm warning you, you wont get it the first time." Goten took Pan's arm and they levitated up off the ground. Pan squealed with delight and Goten smiled.   
"I'm going to get you used to the airborne feeling, then I'll tell you what to do and when." Goten moved around a bit, checking Pan's face to see if she was able to handle the flight or not. She was actually smiling though, so after about 3 minutes, he brought her back down.   
"That was so cool!! I can't wait till I can do it myself!!" Pan said excitedly. Goten liked the way she agreed right away to things and she was a good student.  
"Okay, first of all, you have to concentrate all of your thoughts, I mean all of them on one single thought and then you have to believe you are taking flight. Imagine you're in the clouds or somewhere like that. You might want to get on the tree limb right there." Goten directed her to a medium high limb and she jumped onto it. Goten grinned, knowing that her saiyan abilities where just beginning to unfold. He got up on it with her and took her arm.  
"Ok Pan, remember take deep breathes, relax and think of that one thought, pretend that you are already in the sky and it might just work magic for you." Goten let Pan relax and when he was sure she was relaxed and concentrating, he slowly lowered himself to the ground, obviously ready to catch her if she fell. Pan took a deep breath, closed her eyes, and thought really hard and almost believed that she was dancing above the houses and buildings, she didn't even now when she jumped into the breezy air. She was trying to concentrate, but for some reason her thoughts kept going back to the thought of failure and she could almost see Goten's disappointed look. She opened her eyes and let out a small scream, right before her face met the ground. She sat for a while, in the moist ground with her head embraced in the soft grass. She felt very light, but embarrassed. She waited for Goten's laughter to come, but instead he helped her up with a helping hand. Her cheeks were burning and he took her hand.  
"It's all right Pan! I told you, hardly anyone gets it at first! It took me like 8,000,000 tries to get it, but you're flexible and light, don't worry about not making it, and just focus on that thought. Don't feel like you'll never make it, with that kind of unhappy note it'll be impossible!! Just relax and be ready to try and remember, be determined, always think positive thoughts like, 'I'll fly or I'll make it!' It worked for me. Hear, I'll help you up, I'm always here for you. Oh and sorry I didn't catch you, I barely saw your tiny body when you screamed, my bad." Goten said goofily. Pan smiled.  
"Thanks Goten, but do me a favor and just let me fall ok? I think it might make the smallest of difference. Ok I'll try again, this time, think Pan! Believe Pan!" Pan said to herself as again Goten went to the limb with her. She took a deep breath and again jumped, and again felt bad so she, of course, hit the ground, but ever so lighter. Goten kept giving her tips and telling her that she could do it and every time she hit the floor, he was by her side, again telling her to believe in herself and encouraging her to be conceited and think she was the best flyer in the world and nobody could beat her. Finally after about 20 different falls and different thoughts, Goten finally took Pan and went to the limb.   
"Pan, I know you can do it! Believe and don't think of failure! You are a Son and Sons never think doubtfully for themselves. You have to make yourself believe with all your might that it isn't that hard to fly. I promise you that it will work if you think nice, relaxed thoughts. Now, believe you can fly, believe you can fly, and believe you can fly......" Slowly Goten got Pan saying the words and she felt good and relaxed.  
'Ok Pan, at least get this for your Uncle Goten, I mean look at the poor guy, he's been there the whole time rooting you on and you have got to give yourself a break.......Do this for Goten, for Goten!! I can do thiiiiiisssssssss!!!' Pan thought as she again leapt into the air. She felt the wind hit her body and this time the nasty thoughts weren't as loud. She opened her eyes and was freaked out the seen the grass and she lost control. When she felt herself lowering faster and faster something inside of her exploding.  
'NO!! NO YOU WILL NOT LET YOURSLEF BE HUMILIATED! YOU CAN DO THIS! BELIEVE PAN! YOU CAN DO IT! DO IT FOR YOU GRANDPA AND UNCLE! DO IT FOR YOURSLEF!!' Pan thought she was going to hit the moist ground again, but she was surprised to never even feel it. She opened her eyes and she was again shocked to see that she had actually lowered her self down right before she had compacted into the earth. She smiled very widely and her grin was unmistakably a very happy one. She ran over to Goten and gave him a 'High-Five' He smiled at his niece and gave her a water bottle.  
"Well, that was great for the beginning!! I am really proud of you, you actually controlled you weight and power and defeated gravity! I think if you thought what you just thought before you landed face flat into the ground, you'll do great! I mean, at this rate only a few more hours of training and I you will be actually able to fly!" Goten said encouragingly to Pan, who was shining practically. They practiced for a whole hour and by every jump, she was getting better and better. By the end of their lesson, Pan was already levitating by bits of the ground. The highest she went up was about 4 feet and Goten was really impressed by her. They went and chilled outside and for the whole day the rested and prepared for the next lesson. It was a Saturday so they had a day off from school and they eat, went to swim and then they played Playstation 2. When it was like 6:30 and the sun was going down Goten decided to train again. Pan was more than excited to and they both went to their training 'room' and Goten gave Pan tips on staying away from airborne objects, he told her to stay out of human view and then he helped her actually levitate high off the ground. He helped her learn to steer in her own direction and he was really impressed by how relaxed she was. 'Natural from the genes.' Thought Goten. When he was sure she wouldn't get really dizzy, he took her on a little air trip and they went a little high in the sky, enough for Pan to get used to. Goten would take her higher later. Pan was exhilarated to be so high off the ground. She felt as light as a feather and as fast as Superman. Pan was all smiles. The continuing classes that Goten taught Pan in were consistent of training, in battle forms and stances. Pan was a very natural in martial arts and she powered up to an unbelieving first level. Goten taught her basic and tougher moves and dodges. She learned very instantly, Goten figured it was because she was actually saiyan inside anyways. In between lessons of more flying and fighting Goten would give Pan more tips on the ordinary lifestyle and unique talents. The lessons went on for about 2 weeks and by the end of the lessons Goten was stunned by how quickly Pan learned and he was equally shocked when she was able to power up and do counter attacks. He thought that his father could do her the honor of teaching her the Kamehameha because that was, in fact, his move and Goten knew his father would be proud. Goten was still astounded when Pan flew all the way across a river and over some mountains, he was training her for a world wide trip. She was beginning to be a major ass-kicker in fighting. Of course Goten could still beat her, but with her strength, abilities, and power, she was just at the tip of her pyramid. Goten knew she would do many great things and she'd make a lovely saiya-jin. Pan was ecstatic to hear that she was doing really well, it was her life long dream to hear that she was really good by someone who was stronger than her. Pan was overwhelmed by the fact that she could soar the sky and flip around doing extreme martial arts moves. When she heard about the Kamehameha, she was totally excited to actually learn it especially with her Grandpa, who sounded really cool and nice. Pan was so happy that when everyone at school saw her they raised their eyebrows in confusion and they thought that maybe she won the lotto, the way she was acting now a days. Whenever Pan was outside or inside, she always had the same smile on her face and the same achieving twinkle in her eyes. She thanked Goten and hoped that he would always get what he wanted in life. 2 weeks went by in a flash and before Pan even knew it, Goten was teaching her the special movements and attaches. She loved every second of her training time and when she was in the sky, she thought there was nothing like it. After their last practice before they actually went to Japan, Goten and Pan did some actual fighting. They fought for about 15 minutes, until Goten was satisfied and he decided that Pan didn't need anymore tips. She had her power in control and her abilities in check. The went up into the air and he did a medium Ki Blast, which she counter-attached nicely. He grinned and went to the surface, signaling that the fight was over. Pan flew down nicely, she was now a kind of pro at flying. When she thought pro, she meant she didn't have to hold anything or get dizzy while flying. Videl had recently called and asked when they were to come and if she should book them airline tickets, Goten told her not to worry about it and that he'd be seeing her soon. Videl told Goten that she was barely able to keep Gohan from blowing up the evil doctors office and when Gohan was face top face with the doctor, he punched him in the nose and kicked him a couple of times. Videl would not let Gohan do anymore damage, but Gohan swore that if the doctors did anything like that again, he would definitely kick some ass. He also said that they should thank his wife for being so kind to them after what the hell they put her through, and if it wasn't for her, he would kick their measly butts. Goten cracked up laughing when he heard that the stupid ass doctor actually got on his knees and begged for Videl's forgiveness. Goten had told Videl that him and Pan would be there soon, so he warned her to make a big feast, which she gladly said yes to.   
"Uncle Goten, I am so nervous about flying all the way to Japan, I mean first of all I...I have only had 2 weeks to prepare and....and the flight is probably going to take a lot of energy outta me. And......what if your...I mean...our family doesn't....I mean...what if I'm not what they expected me to be....you know what I mean??" Pan said. She was staring off into space and Goten asked her to look at him telepathically *He also taught her how to read, talk, and signal in a telepathic way* Pan looked at her Uncle and relaxed a bit when she saw his embracing eyes.   
"Don't worry about anything Pan. Why do you always think badly about yourself? Don't worry, I mean, you are so much like our family, I bet they wont even notice you were gone for 16 years. I bet you'll fit in perfectly! Have some confidence in yourself, believe me, if you think you will fit in, they will know that you are cool and relaxed about the whole, 'I'm meeting you all when I'm 16 instead of when I was born,' thing. Come on Pan, show some spirit, I know that you are a very bright person and you are going to be fine!" Goten said to Pan, making her feel better. Pan nodded and they went to their rooms to pack for their upcoming trip. Bra and Pan had spoken to each other more and now it felt that Pan had known Bra her whole life. They were really close and they already started telling each other secrets and other girlie stuff. Pan knew her and Bra would be friends forever and Bra had the same feeling. Bra had sent 10 suit case capsules to Goten and he helped Pan put her stuff in them. When they were all packed and signed out of Varanase High, they sat with their capsules and just watched the swans glide over the ponds peacefully. Goten kept reassuring Pan and when they thought it was a nice time to leave, they finally took flight. The first rush of air felt a little weird to Pan, but when they continued to gradually soar higher and higher into the sky, the light breeze felt good against Pan's forehead.   
  
~*~*~At The Son Household~*~*~*  
  
Videl looked around at all the guests and relatives. There was a whole bunch of people there, all chatting and waiting. Bra had informed them that Pan and Goten were on their way and they'd be there in almost no time. Marron, Uub, Trunks and Bra were all talking about how great it would be to finally see Goten again and meet this new girl, who Bra told them was extremely cool and friendly. Goku, Krillin, Gohan and Puar were all talking about Goku's granddaughter and son. Goku was in a very cheery mood and he kept trying to talk to Vegeta, who was in his usual corner. Piccolo was also in the opposite corner, he was talking to Gohan. All the ladies were in their usual 'Gossip Place' and Chichi and Videl were absolutely beaming. They were talking about what Pan must look like and whom she acted like. Everyone had brought gifts for the special girl *woman, lady, whatever!* The little reunion was getting pretty exciting when Bra got a call on her cell phone that Goten and Pan would be there in about 5 minutes. Chichi started pacing the floor. It was kind of silent, but really loud. Videl's heart was thumping wildly. Gohan and Goku sat down and felt the anticipation of the moment heat up. Everyone at once started saying things like, 'Oh, she's going to be wonderful!' Or, 'I bet she's a doll!'   
  
Pan's heart started beating twice its normal rate when Goten looked at her and told her it would only be about 10 minutes more. They had been in the air for about 20 minutes now and Pan was really enjoying the view. She loved how the air wrapped around her body, making her feel really light. She liked how her body had a soft glow around it and when there weren't any clouds, she could perfectly make out the cities. She sniffed at the aroma of the air, it smelt bittersweet. She grinned as Goten took her hand and they both powered up to a very quick speed. Her hair blew all over and when her saiyan eyesight hit the sign that said 'Japan-2 miles' her whole body did a sort of twist that made her stomach feel knotted. Goten steered her in the direction North and they were in the mountains within a couple of minutes. Goten slowed down and looked at Pan.  
"See that tiny little house in all of that green land? Well, that's our destination, that's our house!!" Goten tried not to make Pan nervous. Pan gulped and looked at the tiny little house by the little stream. The house was lit and she could make out tiny figures inside. Her stomach was jumping in all kinds of directions, when slowly Goten started tilting downward.   
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**THE END! TILL NOW!~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**  
  
A/N: Did you like it?? Ohhhhh, what's going to happen next? Hey, please review and tell me what you thought, I'd totally appreciate it!! REVIEW!! Or you guys can email me at: gkg_4_life30@hotmail.com I'd love and emails or ideas!! I will hurry with the next chapter, I promise!! LUV YA!!   
Next time- Pan stood like a statue, 'These people are your family!'.......Oh and I didn't forget about the crazy 'adoptive' parents, I will get to that with my T/P......T/P in just a couple more chapters!!! BYE-Veggie's_2_Princess   
  
  
  
  
  



	7. The Forgotten Saiyan 7

~*~*The Forgotten Saiyan 7~*~*~  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ/GT.   
A/N: Hi! Let the T/P begin!! This chapter should be very interesting. Pan meets her long lost family. Trunks sees a girl like no other he has ever seen. Pan sees a certain purple haired hunk in flesh n' bone. And........maybe some more stuff? I'd like to dedicate this chapter to my friend Bulma. We met because I accidentally wrote a story that was really similar to hers. Anyways, we are cool now and she's really nice and a great author. I'd also like to dedicate this to all my girls out there: Bra, Marron, Baasan Chichi, Pan, and Bulma.  
  
Pan's stomach did a double dip as they soared faster and faster down to the surface of the earth. Goten was flying slowly, he didn't really want to rush Pan. Pan felt like she had tons of butterflies in her stomach that were dancing. She took deep breaths and finally they reached the ground. She could see the little house very clearly now and the people inside were also very visible. Goten looked at her as if silently asking her if she was ready. Pan cleared her throat and swallowed the enormous knot that was playing with her breathing. Goten took her hand and kissed her forehead. The little house was quiet now, and only Goten's soft voice was audible.   
"Pan, they all love you. You are their relative and don't think badly. Now, I want to warn you, when we get to that door, there is going to be a riot. I mean, people are going to start talking and pulling and commenting. But they are going to be saying cute things like, 'Awwwww, she's sooooooo pretty!' and you know, sweet stuff. In about 5 seconds, your whole life is going to change." Goten slowly began to walk with Pan. He had her hand in his and they walked slowly, as if enjoying the quiet time. Pan kept taking nice big breaths and she tried to relax. 'They are related to you. They love you. You know them. Relax........Heck! How can I relax when I am about to meet my own parents and family???" They were growing nearer and nearer to their destination, and with every small step, Pan's stomach did extra somersaults. They reached the little stream and Goten slowly flew them over it. They were now only about 10 feet away and Pan could see all these eyes watching from the window. She looked to the ground and Goten walked up the driveway. With Pan behind him quivering slightly, Goten rang the doorbell. A second ticked by, probably the most peaceful second of Goten's life, he knew that when that door flew open, they'd be mobbed. The door opened slowly at first, as if the person behind it was scared. Then the door opened quickly and there stood a broad, happy looking Chichi. Goten smiled and Pan peeked over at the stranger. 'Hey! That's grandma!' She thought and Chichi immediately engulfed Goten in what seemed to be a bear hug. She ruffled his hair and kissed his cheek. Then she looked past her husky son and saw a petite girl standing shyly against the wall. 'That's my grandchild! Ohhhhh, she's soooooooo beautiful! My God, my child!!' Thought Chichi and she walked up to the girl. Chichi didn't want to scare her so she slowly lifted her hands to her pretty face.  
"Hello Pan! I am very glad that you finally arrived.....I have been waiting for your arrival for 16 years! 16 years! My, my, my aren't you darling? You look so much like my Gohan, well you are his little girl! I just...I just cant believe my granddaughter is so big and beautiful!" Chichi burst out and sobbed hysterically. Pan's eyes grew wide as her grandma put her head on Pan's shoulder. Pan awkwardly put a hand on her shoulder.   
"Hi grandma." Pan's voice was barely audible over Chichi's happy sobs. Chichi stopped crying long enough to look at Pan with a wonderful smile and say, "Your everything I could ever imagine my daughter or granddaughter to be!" Then Chichi again started to sob. Goten, who was still in the doorway, rolled his eyes and smiled at Pan. Pan smiled back and Goten took her other arm. He slowly walked her up to the door. Pan closed her eyes, unable to look forward. She heard somebody's footsteps and opened her eyes. It was her grandfather, Goku, and he looked mighty happy. He hugged Pan tightly and Pan squeezed back. She felt more relaxed around Goku, his appearance made her feel comfortable and relaxed. Pan's smile grew and Goku ruffled her hair.  
"I told you we'd be meeting soon enough!" Goku whispered with a wink. Pan chuckled and let Goten and Goku move her forward. For the first time she looked up at all the eyes. She had to blink several times before finally her eyes were focused. There were a lot of people there, many with soft brown eyes like Goten. Some people had spiky hair. And other people were actually normal. Or at least they looked normal. A lady with dark blue hair came up to Pan and stood in front of her. Tears were streaming down the lady's face and Pan had the sudden urge to wipe them away. The lady looked very, extremely happy to see Pan. Pan's eyes began to water when she realized who it was. Pan couldn't stop the tears from forming in her eyes, but she wouldn't let her tears flow down her soft cheeks. After what Goten told her about saiyans and their pride, she wasn't about to let her relatives see her crying. Yet this person looked so sweet and lovely, that she had no control over her eyes. No tears were shed, but Pan sure was fighting to keep them back. The woman raised her hand to Pan's hair and touched it very gently. Her soft hands moved down to Pan's face and the woman's fingers caressed Pan's facial lines. Pan put her hand to the woman's hand, but she didn't touch it. The woman softly kissed Pan's hand.  
"Hi baby, it's.....*sniff*...it's me.....your mommy!! Your so.....so darling!! And you....I couldn't have...I couldn't have asked for *sniff* a better.....a better....child than you!! It's been.....*sniff*...it's been to long of a....of a...time!!" Videl kissed Pan's forehead, then both her cheeks, her nose, and then her head. Pan looked straight into her mother's eyes and hugged her very tightly. When Pan pulled back, her mother was smiling.   
"Hi...Hi mom. I've heard a lot about you, but.....but seeing you in person....It beats everything!" Pan was again hugged by her mother and Videl whispered something nobody in the room was able to hear, but they couldn't only imagine Videl was saying words of full happiness and content. Videl took her daughter's hand and squeezed it tightly.  
"Right now I cant say much, but tonight we will stay up and we can talk....you know privately....I mean..*sniff* mother to daughter." Videl whispered into Pan's ear, making Pan grin. Pan nodded and again was kissed on the forehead by her mother. Videl let go off her daughter, tears of joy still flowing down her face. Videl turned around and went to a tall, spiky haired man. She mumbled something softly, then took his arm and let him to Pan. Pan looked up at the figure, he was tall and handsome. His face was plastered with a wide smile and his hands where dangling at his sides, almost nervously. The man peered at Pan and Pan felt pressured, her mother swatted the figure and told him that he was scaring Pan. The figure chuckled and took Pan's hands. He examined her eyes, her hair, her arms and legs, her hands. He looked very satisfied and kissed her forehead, almost shyly. Pan gulped and looked at her mom. Videl giggled.  
"Gohan! Introduce yourself, I mean how long are you going to make your poor daughter suffer?"   
Pan's attention was directly diverted to the words....DAUGHTER....'that makes him, my....my dad!!' Thought Pan anxiously. Gohan smiled warmly and patiently.  
"Hi....hi honey. I am Gohan, I mean....I'm your dad! Look, I know it must feel very awkward for you at this moment, I mean you just met you grandparents and you mother and now me.....but feel at home baby, because this is your home. We've waited for a very LOOOONNNNNGGGGGG time for this moment to come......and I just want to let you know that you are a very beautiful child and I could never what anything else of an offspring such as you." Pan felt again her tears sting painfully at her eyes.   
"Hi....Hi Daddy." Pan croaked. Gohan's strong eyes immediately melted into softer ones. He kissed her cheek and smiled. He shook hands with Goten and told him to introduce Pan to everyone else. Gohan whispered to Pan that he would also be talking to her that night about anything and everything. Pan nodded and took a deep breath. She looked around and Goku pushed her forward. She bumped into a blue haired girl with glistening blue eyes and recognized her instantly. Pan's small smile enlarged by the second, forming a BIG smile. The girl's eyes widened and she hugged Pan with full might.  
"Bra??? Oh my god!! You are sooooooo pretty, I mean, Gosh!! Wow, nice dress, though I'd never wear it....JUST KIDDING! Oh my god, you look really pretty and your eyes are like....cool!" Pan spoke to Bra with fluent friendliness. She and Bra talked like they had known each other for the longest time and they instantly started to chatter.   
"YOU ARE SOOOOOO CUTE!! Look at your skinny little, but strongly built body!! God, you're really pretty! What are you doing hiding yourself under all those pieces of clothing?" Bra said excitedly. She knew from the moment Pan walked into the room that they would hit it off. They spoke excitedly for a couple of minutes until a girl with blonde hair walked up behind Bra and poked her ribs.  
"Bra, I sorry if you didn't notice, but other people are waiting to meet our guest here, and you're kinda like in the way." The girl pushed Bra aside and smiled at Pan. Pan looked at Bra and the girl. Bra looked at the girl sourly.  
"Bite me Blondie! I'll share, be patient......oh yeah! You're an android, they don't do that! NO OFFENSE #18!!" Bra yelled and looked at Pan apologizing.  
"Hey, I gotta share you, but I already got it planned that I am to stay over here with Trunks. We will chill here with your 'rents. Well, go meet the other people, then I'll come get you, ok?" Bra took Pan's hand and smiled her genuine smile. Pan felt reassured and nodded. Bra gave her thumbs up then glared at the blonde girl. The blonde girl smiled at Pan and let Goku and Goten take her ahead.   
"Hi, I'm Marron! It's like really nice to meet you Pan!!!" Marron said ecstatically.   
"Uh, thank you." Pan mumbled softly. The girl tilted her head.  
"Now, it's not like saiyans to mumble softly or be shy. We are all your friends, no need to be shy!!"   
Pan blushed kinda and Bra yelled across the room for Marron to leave her alone. Marron rolled her eyes and introduced Pan to her parents, Krillin and #18. Krillin's grinned as he shook hands with the shy teen. #18 actaully smiled and told Pan not to worry about anything. Next, she went on to meet the other members of the Briefs family.  
A woman that had blue hair, blue eyes and a very happy smile on her face came up to Pan and gave her a quick hug. Her blue eyes had the same twinkle and Pan had already guessed who it was.  
"Hey Panny-Chan! Hope you don't mind me calling you that! Welcome to the wonderful life of our huge family! I know you'll love it!!" Bulma gestured Pan forward.  
"Hi Bulma, nice to finally meet everyone." Pan said slowly. Bulma shook her head.  
"Oh, you haven't met everyone yet!! Vegeta, COME HERE!!" Bulma's eyes were on a particularly far off spiky haired man. He stood with a highly tough stance and every time her grandpa had gone to talk to him he had a scowl on his face. Pan thought she remember Goten telling her about somebody who hardly ever spoke to anyone. Bulma sighed and took Pan over to Vegeta.  
"Hey Vegeta, YES YOU ARE THE ONLY VEGETA HERE!!" Bulma said really loudly making the man's scowl grow.   
"Woman, don't embarrass me in front of these worthless Bakas." Vegeta said gruffly. Bulma looked at him sternly and made the saiyan face Pan. His eyes were a nice deep brown color. Pan could tell he wasn't used to 'being emotionally involved with the crowd. His eyes showed that he was a very strong individual, stubborn, yet undiscovered. He looked at Pan blankly, Pan looked back.  
"So this is Kakarrot's Grandbrat, eh? Wow! Yoo-hoo! I am so glad to see you! Onna, can I leave now??" Vegeta said in a very fake-ly flattered voice. 'Ok, he's sarcastic sometimes too.' Thought Pan. She smiled and held out her hand for Vegeta. Vegeta looked at Pan's hand in a very weird way and then looked at Bulma. She gentle pushed his hand forward and he growled.   
"Onna, you're wasting my time, did you know that??" Vegeta said in a very annoyed voice. Bulma smacked his hand and silently told him something for Vegeta sighed and again looked at Pan's hand.  
"My hand wont bite you Vegeta....I mean Vegeta-san." Pan said respectfully, careful not to make him think she was being a smart ass. Vegeta raised his eyebrow.   
"So, you know how to respect people, not bad.....But do I, Prince of All Saiyans, really want to shake your clueless hand??" Vegeta said it as if he was really thinking about it and Pan couldn't really tell if he was or not. He shrugged and put his hand up.  
"I guess shaking one worthless person's hand wouldn't hurt, especially if I don't have to sleep on the couch....stupid onna!" Vegeta mumbled making Pan want to laugh, but she didn't think it was the right thing to do in front of Vegeta. He actually took Pan's hand and shook it, though hardly anyone in the room saw it and he let go REALLY quickly. He looked at Bulma.  
"Are you satisfied, now can I please be left in peace in my corner, not that I enjoy this stupid boring party the least bit, but it sure does beat shaking everyone's hands." Bulma smiled and kissed his cheek. He looked at her angrily and walked off mumbling things about onna's and embarrassing things in public. Pan chuckled and Bulma apologized for Vegeta's....unique.....behavior. *But you just gotta luv him! wink*   
"Don't apologize! He's different, honored by his rank and I like his, 'Touch me and you die' attitude!" Pan looked at Vegeta's retrieving figure with total respect and Bulma looked at her astonished.  
"Can't say I've heard that compliment many times for Vegeta. Well, anyways, come on, there's still one more person in my family you haven't met." Bulma took Pan's hand. Goten and Goku had let Bulma and the other ladies take care of Pan while they caught up on things. Bulma was steering her in the direction of Bra, Pan sighed in relief.   
"Hey Bra, gosh, there are so many different people here!"  
"Wait! You still haven't met Oniichan have you? ONIICHAN!! COME OVER HERE!!" Bra yelled across the room. Goten had taught Pan some Japanese words so she understood that it meant brother. She was puzzled for a moment and didn't even realize that the cute guy in the picture was Bra's Oniichan, Trunks. Trunks was talking to Goten and when he heard Bra yelling he excused himself for a moment. He casually walked over to Bra, he hadn't even caught a glimpse of Pan. Pan saw the fine *really, and I mean FINE ASS!* guy walk towards them. Her heart skipped a beat, and her fingers started to sweat. She looked at Bra and Bulma, then back at the gorgeous, blue-eyed cutie in front of her. His smile was something more than splendid. His beautiful body was perfect and his hair was so cool! His clear, crystal eyes were mesmerizing, just like Bra's.   
Trunks looked up at Goten's niece and his breath caught in his throat. He stared at her beautiful face, her baggy clothes that hid her petite, strongly built body. Something about her caught his eye immediately and his heart had never reacted this way when he looked at any other girl. Her curious eyes were beautiful orbs twinkling with purity. He gazed at her whole body, everywhere his eyes seemed to look, he seemed to be more amazed. 'God is she beautiful!!' Thought Trunks. Pan smiled shyly when she noticed Trunks was checking her out and he had a smile on his face. Bra also noticed the way the two acted and grinned mischievously.   
"Well, introduce each other!! Hello!! Oniichan! Pan!!" Bra's voice rang into Pan's head and she blinked back. Pan started laughing and Trunks grinned sheepishly. 'Okay Bra, when you and Goten are being all snuggly and stuff, watch.....ohh!' He looked at his sister, who winked.  
"Hi, I'm Pan Son! Nice to meet you." Pan stuck out her hand, along with a beautiful and genuine smile. Trunks did a little hair/hand movement *the one that makes thousands of girls practically fall over* and shook her hand. When their hands met, both demi-saiyan and quarter-saiyan felt major electricity. When Pan felt his warm, gentle and big hands she felt definite fireworks. When Pan's mysterious hands touched Trunks' muscular hands, he felt himself shiver and a query feeling ran up and down his spine. They both let go and looked at each other. When Pan caught Trunks' beautiful eyes, she felt herself get lost in the depth of the clearness of his wonderful eyes. She stared into his eyes, forming an understanding and liking him even more than before. She blushed but hid it quickly. Trunks looked in Pan's soft kind eyes. He could almost feel the emotion bursting out and the adventurous teenager was shown through Pan's small twinkling eyes. Trunks smiled and looked away. Pan looked down and Bra looked at them both with a sigh. 'Okay, they both don't know how to be romantic, especially not Oniichan, yet I can definitely see some sparks shooting from them......hmm....Maybe they need some special help from....Oh let's say...ME!!' Bra smiled wickedly and took both of their arms.   
"Oniichan, maybe you should show Pan around for some while, you know, I mean you've been here tons of millions of times! Oh and I don't think Pan has met Piccolo yet. I think Goku was saying something like after Pan is done meeting everyone he wants to see her behind the house." Bra quickly pulled Bulma aside leaving Pan and Trunks alone. Bulma looked at her child, about to scold her for being rude but Bra just pointed towards the two saiyans that were blushing deep shades of crimson. Bulma looked at her daughter and smiled.  
"You always see these things before anyone else!!"   
Bra nodded and they both walked away happily. Trunks looked at Pan and cleared his throat. Pan smiled warmly and gestured forward.  
"Well, I think we are stuck with each other." She silently thanked Bra, but she made a mental note to hurt her later. Trunks smirked.  
"Well, Piccolo's outside and I think that you've already met everyone else, and maybe I could show you around out there, too??" He said it casually, as if he had practiced billions of times.  
"Sure. Trunks, you're very casual with the ladies aren't you?" Pan said even more casually, making Trunks turn a brilliant shade of magenta.  
"Uh...well...I guess so!!" He looked down and took her hand forward.  
"So shall we go?"  
"Sure." Pan and Trunks was about to walk out of the door when Goten ran up to them and stopped Trunks.  
"Hey Trunks, I can handle it from here, besides I got some business to handle with Dad and Pan." Goten didn't even know he was interrupting anything, Pan started to laugh really hard and Goten looked at her confused. Trunks chuckled painfully at Goten and shook his head slightly. Goten looked at the two, very suspiciously and shrugged. Pan caught Trunks' eyes and he worded the words, 'Maybe I'll give you the tour later.' And Pan nodded. She took Goten's arm and started walking forward, leaving Trunks alone. She turned around and waved, he smirked and waved back. Bra ran up to Goten and smacked his arm. Goten looked at her double confused.  
"Aw, your boyfriend comes back and the welcome I get is a smack??"   
Bra sighed and kissed him on the lips quickly. She gave Pan an apologized look and whispered, 'I know....I know, he messed up the sparks!!' Pan looked at her confused and asked Bra what she was talking about. Bra just sighed and said, "Your equally as blind of it aren't you!"  
""Blind? What??" Pan asked kind of weirded out by her friend's actions. Bra shook her head and told her she'd be talking to her later. Pan agreed, slightly confusingly. Goten pulled Pan outside and into the dark yard. He took her behind the little house, where she saw Goku. Goku was standing quietly, he looked serious. Pan looked at her Uncle and Grandpa. Both of the men stood solidly against the house. Soon she heard more footsteps and her dad appeared. She smiled at him and he took her hand. Goku cleared his throat and pulled out a tiny little box in his pocket. Goten took out a long velvet blue box and Gohan took out two packages from each of his pockets. Pan stood in between them, confused. Goku smiled at Pan warmly.  
"Pan, you are the first girl in the Son family, I mean, well there is Chichi and Videl, but you are the first with saiyan blood running in your veins."  
"My grandfather, well he's your great-grandfather always wanted a daughter when he was younger." Goten said maturely.   
"For years, he expected his mate to give him a daughter. He wanted a girl because he thought that they could share a special bond together. Do things that boys and their fathers couldn't." Gohan said softly.  
"After having 2 sons, his mate stopped giving birth to offspring. And my father was devastated." Goku said patiently.  
"He wrote a letter saying that when one of his son's wives was to have a daughter, she was to be treated like the Queen of Planet Vegeta-sai. He wrote that daughter's and father's had strong bonds of friendship and trust, but most importantly love." Goten replied. Gohan cleared his throat.  
"1 of grandfather's sons didn't ever find a mate. The other one of grandfather's sons had two sons, yet no daughter."   
"My father wouldn't have wanted you to be welcomed to our humble Son family without nothing less of a thousand fireworks and millions of treasures. We want to fulfill Father's dreams, Pan-Chan." Goku said while slowly unwrapping the box.  
"Grandpa would be very disappointed if the first saiya-jin female offspring of the Son family wasn't welcomed with a big bang and treated royally."  
"Yeah, we promise Grandpa that we will make this saiya-jin girl's dreams come true, and treat her with respect, for saiya-jin girls are very special to the saiyan history and lifestyle."  
"So with the power of our great relative, Bardock, we give to you things from our hearts, that are special. We are expected to treat you with full honor and respect, Pan, and that's what we tend to do." Goku said while looking up at the sky. There were millions of stars and Pan felt a weird feeling that one of them was her great-grandfather.   
"Grandpa, we promise to hold your word and make you proud." Goten whispered.  
"Yes Grandpa, even though she is not your daughter, or your granddaughter, she is your great-granddaughter, the first of hopefully many more to come." Gohan said. Pan's eyes were growing misty and she felt really special at the moment. Goku had in his hand a beautiful ring, encrusted with diamonds, pearls, gold with entwining silver and her name. He kissed it and slipped it on Pan's fingers. Pan stared at the beautiful jewel and hugged her grandfather with all her might. He smiled and kissed her forehead.  
"If you ever need anything, just tell me ok Pan-Chan?" Goku looked at Pan, who nodded. Next Goten walked up to Pan. He walked up behind her and patted her shoulder. He had a beautiful, shiny necklace in his hands, one that be worked on with great delicacy and it was a true one of a kind piece of art. It had very special words written in between all of the artwork. It also had a very unique dragon on it, the symbol of braveness and prosperity. Pan grinned at her Uncle and gave him a hug, too.  
"Thank you so much for everything Uncle Goten." Pan said warmly. Goten shook his head, meaning no prob.   
Next Gohan walked up to Pan. Gohan took his daughter's hands and held them to his heart. Pan watched, unable to speak.  
"Pan, I am very, actually, extremely proud to say that I am the first saiyan of the Son Family to have a female child. It is my honor to have you as my daughter and I am also very happy to say that my daughter is a true full saiyan at heart and in blood. I couldn't be any prouder and I know Dad, Goten, and Grandfather are also very happy that you finally joined our family. I think maybe now, Grandfather's spirit can rest in peace." Gohan told Goten to hold on of the packages, while he opened one. When he took out the object Pan gasped. It was a very beautiful and majestic charm bracelet made of gold and the objects were brilliantly wonderful. There was another dragon, this one symbolizing strength. There was a pair of wings, symbolizing understanding, there was a heart that was like no other heart Pan had seen, it was beautiful and of course it symbolized love. There was a tiny dragon ball, symbolizing the strength of dreaming. And last there was a handprint, symbolizing hope and prosperity. There were more spaces that Gohan said Pan could fill in her life journey. Goku gave her a charm that had a tiny figure of a SSJ, it symbolized pureness of the heart and control. Goten gave her a tiny puppy, symbolizing beauty and Pan let a single tear fall down her cheek. Her eyes were glossy and she whispered, "Thank you!" The three saiyans nodded silently and Goten handed Gohan the other package. Gohan opened it and it was a beautiful, crystal rose. It had all the colors of the rainbow, yet it was clear. Goku gasped and Gohan handed it to Goku. Goten's eyes grew wide and his mouth opened, then closed.  
"Pan-Chan, this very rose was said to be given to the Queen of Vegeta-sai. Dad gave it to me and told me that he had stolen it with great risk and even though he was already doomed, I was to give it to the first saiya-jin female of the Son Family. I feel pure pride in giving this special flower to you, it could symbolize anything you want it to, especially the will of loving. I cant believe I still had this, I told Chichi to take really good care of it, because it was fit for a Queen. It is very special and there might even be a couple of legends of it. It is very beautiful, and I think you are the perfect person to receive it." Goku handed the encrusted, royal flower to Pan. Pan looked at it, she could not speak. She touched it gently and hugged her family lovingly and two more tears dripped down her face. She smiled with brightness and coughed. Goten, Gohan, and Goku walked Pan back to the house. Pan stopped before they went in.   
"I just want to say, I'd never want to be apart of any other family. I mean, this family seems so much cooler than my dumb adoptive *All the fine saiyans growled at the mention of Pan's dumb ass adoptive parents* and I love each and everyone of you very much. You guys have treated me with respect that nobody else will probably ever treat me with. I am really honored to be apart of the Son family, because it ~*ROCKS!!~*" Pan smiled and walked into the house. Most of the people had left, but the Briefs and the Sons were all still there. Marron was also there, much to Bra's dislike. Pan's shyness was destroyed with the little *meeting* outside and now she was just shining with comfort and happiness. She ran up to her mom, family, and friends and showed them her gifts. She gleamed and Trunks was watching her every move. They all chattered for a while, you know a normal party for these two families. Videl and Chichi put tons of blankets next to each other and when they were done, they had made one huge, comfy bed for everyone. Everyone *almost all being saiyans* loaded up half of the space with food and everyone changed into their night clothing. Trunks was still watching Pan when she felt his eyes on her. She turned around and looked directly in his eyes. He smiled and walked up to her, "Care to play a game of tag?" Trunks smirked and soon the best game of tag ever began...............LEADING UP TO SOME UNEXPECTED EVENTS!!!  
!*!*!THE END!*!*!Till Now~*~*~  
  
A/N: HEY!! Ohhhhhh, Pan and Trunks!!! What is this huge sleepover going to create, some more sparks and fun maybe? Well, I am going to be very quick with the next chapter and the romance. Ok, REVIEW!!!  
HEY BRA, MARRON, CHICHI, BULMA, PAN!!!   
  
  



	8. The Forgotten Saiyan 8

~*~*The Forgotten Saiyan 8~*~*  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBZ/GT or any of the characters. If I did, this wouldn't be a fanfic.   
A/N: HEY!! I got some really cool and sweet reviews! Thanks and BIG UPS to alllllllllllllllll *all as in every SINGLE ONE* of you who did review. Sorry if I made you wait for this story, I've been busy. Oh, and lots of you asked me to make something good in the game of tag.......I'm still thinking, but I bet by the time this is done I'll have thought of something to please you all. Don't worry, this chapter has plenty of T/P and maybe some G/B. Well, PLEASE REVIEW and TELL me what you thought about my story. I want every one of you to REVIEW PLEASE!! REVIEW PLEASE!!   
~*~*~Veggie's_2_Princess~*~*~  
  
Pan looked at Trunks with a slight smile that was hidden by a small grin. She looked at his absolutely fine face, with it's perfectly positioned facial lines. His eyes that seemed to make Pan get lost every time she looked even close to them. His eyes were so pure and Pan sighed, thinking he was maybe already taken. *Don't sweat her doubt* She smiled.  
"Sure Trunks! I'd love to play a 'nice' game of tag. Just let me go and get Bra and the others." Pan turned and called out to Bra. Bra turned on her heels, along with half of the other people in the room. Pan smiled.  
"Does anyone want to play a "nice" game of tag? It'll be really fun, unless some saiyans are too tired....." Pan smirked as more than 75% of the people there got up quickly. Surprisingly Vegeta turned and looked at Pan.  
"Brat! If I don't get tagged, does that mean that I am the BEST SAIYAN IN THE WORLD IN TAG!!!" Vegeta's ego was making him want to play this stupid game of tag. He looked at all the surprised faces and growled, he looked at Pan, who quickly answered his question.   
"Uh, yeah Vegeta-san!! If you don't get tagged it totally means that you are the best. Besides, without you it really wouldn't be fun." Pan grinned as Vegeta looked at her with a confused expression. He turned to a smiling Bulma.  
"Woman, are you sure this Brat is related, I mean by blood to kakarrot??" Vegeta looked at Pan again, making almost everyone in the room crack up, especially Goku. Vegeta hmphed and walked out of the room, outside onto the yard. He yelled for them to hurry their worthless asses up or he'd blow up Goku's house. Every one quickly walked out. Bra gave Pan a thumbs up and told her she was also full of ideas. Bulma told Pan that this was probably one of the first times Vegeta had actually participated in one of the games or activities other than fighting. Goten, Trunks, Bra, and Pan all walked out together. Trunks walked into the middle of the crowd. Only Chichi, Videl, Piccolo and #18 stood inside. Pan turned right back around and looked at her mother and grandmother expectantly.  
"Hey, Kaasan!! Baasan!! Come on!! #18, we wont start this game till everyone's out here!" She walked over to the three women and gave them puppy dog eyes. They shrugged and walked outside too. Everyone's attention was now turned to Piccolo who stared at him or her all, with a totally blank expression that could maybe compete with Vegeta's. Pa gulped and looked at her Tousan. Gohan walked up to his old trainer and friend. He took him over to Pan.   
"This is Pan, she's my daughter." Gohan said slowly. Piccolo looked down at Pan, and all she saw was a pair of eyes looking at her. She gulped again. Piccolo narrowed his eyes and nodded to Gohan.  
"You've got a nice looking kid there kid." Piccolo's gruff voice startled Pan, but she remained still. Gohan smiled and thanked Piccolo, who shrugged.  
"Thank you....uh....Mr. Piccolo." Pan croaked. Piccolo turned around and looked at Pan again.  
"Your Dad used to call me that all the time, and I can see a lot of him in you, so if you want to be trained some...your Dad knows where to find me." With that said Piccolo walked away, leaving a surprised Gohan and thankful Pan. She smiled at her father and they both walked hand in hand towards Trunks.  
"Okay, tag is supposed to be nonviolent so that means no fighting or flying or shooting or anything like that. When a person gets tagged they can't tag the same person back, in other words, no tag backs. Well, let the game began." When Trunks was finished everyone scattered running as fast as they could, leaving Trunks standing alone. Pan ran straight towards the water, along with a couple of others. Catching the hint that he was it, Trunks ran after Marron, probably suspecting she would be the slowest, which was true. Pan, seeing this and sighing ran closer to Trunks. She didn't want to be it, but if Marron was it, this game would last FOREVER! Trunks looked at her confused but she silently told him to tag her. He did as told and tagged her. Pan scanned the surface and saw Goten hiding behind a tree. She sneaked up to it and quickly tagged him. Goten ran after some other person and soon everyone was trying desperately to stay away from whoever was it. Vegeta smirked when nobody, so far, was able to tag him. Trunks had stopped running now because he had caught a sight of a bandana on the floor. He thought he had seen it before and when he went closer he saw Pan sitting on the edge of the river, staring up at the stars. He looked back at the frantic game going on, and even though it seemed fun and everyone was screaming, yelling and horsing around, he would like it better to be closer to Pan. Her small and beautiful figure attracted him to her and he was slowly approaching her. It was a perfect night and Trunks could see almost billions of stars everywhere. He silently sat next to Pan and cleared his throat. She jumped and looked at him, she relaxed but hit him on his shoulder.  
"You scared the living shit out of me!" She looked back up at the stars, but feeling Trunks' eyes, she looked back at him.  
Trunks stared at Pan, his eyes causing her to melt almost physically into butter. He watched her raven hair wisp around in the silvery moonlight. The sheer light of the moon illuminated her soft face. Her eyes rang out happiness and mystery. Pan watched him think for a moment. 'It doesn't seem like he ever gets mad. God he's so cute, please don't have a girlfriend already, Trunks. I wonder if he's thinking about me. This is so romantic.....Wait! I don't think like this! What's gotten into me lately? Man has his gorgeous face messed up my thinking or what? I can't help it if I think he's cute. He's not cute.....He's extremely fine! I just can't get over his ocean like eyes!! And his hair is so different!!' Thought Pan. She smiled at Trunks and he looked into the sky.   
"You're different. I mean, from the first time I saw you, till now, I keep having this weird feeling that's telling me you're not the everyday girl." Trunks said in a whisper like tone that kind of suited the moment. There was just a slight breeze that kept Pan's hair dancing around. The others could be heard yelling and screaming, they were totally clueless about what was going on. Trunks felt like kissing Pan but he thought she might not react the way he wanted her too. Trunks had never grown so attached to any other girl he had seen or dated, but Pan had a special power over her. Pan felt really shy around Trunks, although she slightly showed it. His appearance was enough to make her dream of him forever. His ego was just right, he wasn't an egotistic freak, yet his pride was definitely attractive. His words were soft and strong at the same time. His personality was a murderer itself and Pan knew that she was falling for him. Trunks imagined spending his whole life with Pan and smiled. A dreamy look came across his face and he thought that if he could have Pan, that'd be his dream come true. He looked up at one bright star that seemed to twinkle and shine the most. He wished that he could hold Pan forever and maybe somebody up there would give them both the courage to speak each other's feeling. Pan abruptly turned to Trunks with a confused look.  
"Did you just say something??" She asked. Trunks shook his head.  
"I was just thinking, but I don't think I said anything."  
"That's weird. I could have sworn I heard you say something like courage and feelings, but oh well." Pan lay back into the moist soft sand and felt Trunks heavy figure do the same. He was in deep thought now. 'How did she hear me? I know I didn't let that slip my mouth. This is freaky, I remember Dad telling me something like him and mom were able to understand each other's thoughts and......' His eyes widened and his heart skipped a shocked beat. 'This cant be a.......No! I just met her! I don't even know her that well and she surely cant feel the same way about me, but it's the only explanation.....We share a bond??' Trunks' eyebrows were furrowed when Pan suddenly turned towards him again. This time she had a bewildered look on her face.  
"This time, I know you said something! Tell me you didn't just say something about you're mom and dad and something like bond or something. I swear I heard you say it!!" Pan waited for Trunks' answer. When she saw his astonished look she started to panic, but very slightly.  
"Man has these events messed up my brain!"  
"I didn't say it out loud." Trunks murmured. Pan looked at his face, his eyes were shining with puzzlement.  
"Okay......Then you're saying I heard you...thinking it??"  
"I guess."  
"Now how the hell did I manage to do that?" Pan looked even more puzzled and Trunks sighed. He looked at Pan.  
"Well, I think it's called a bond. It's were two saiyans bond and......and they...they can understand each other's feelings and emotions. It's where two saiyans....I guess....they...they are like...uh, attracted to each other and....uh....I guess like each other." Trunks said quickly in between nervous thoughts. Pan looked up, everything Trunks just said was slowly sinking into her brain. She looked at him with a slight blush. Her mind was working double time.  
"So you're telling me that I am bonded....I mean like....I am attracted and.....I can read your mind? That's impossible, I just met you! Yeah, you are cute and I like you.....but....This is weird." Pan sighed and looked down at the sand.  
"I know it's weird. I just met you too! But, I've never....well, you...whenever I see you.....it makes me feel all....I guess....it makes me feel like I've known you for a long time and.....I guess what I'm trying to say is.....I can see why I share a bond with you." Trunks didn't look up the whole time while he said this. Pan again felt her cheeks and face flush, but she quickly tried to hide it. Her lips automatically formed into a smile that was warm and bright and her hand instinctively reached over to Trunks'. He looked at her approaching hand but before it reached his hand he put his warm hand over it. Pan looked down abruptly and shivered. His hands were so enormous and comforting that it didn't make her flinch. She looked up at the sky, unable to look into his gorgeous eyes. The electricity that was shocking between the two could almost be felt all around the atmosphere. Pan's petite hands fell right into place with Trunks' and somehow her hand seemed to make him feel good. They sat there for a while, thinking about each other and their so-called bond. Trunks, feeling that the silence was getting a bit intense, spoke up into the cool night.  
"So the things that Goku, Gohan and Goten gave you seem pretty special." He kept the conversation casual, if she wanted, they could change the subject. *So in other words, the cute saiyan was giving the conversation into the hands of our favorite saiya-jin girlie.* Pan nodded and for the first time since the special hand embracement looked up at Trunks.   
"I felt so special when they were giving me all that stuff. I felt like a queen or something. Those things are so special and beautiful, I just felt like crying. But you know saiyans and their pride."   
Trunks chuckled. He definitely knew something about saiyans and their honorary pride. COUGH:VEGETA!!:  
"Yeah, I really think they love you, a lot." Trunks said slowly. Pan looked at him again, directly in those perfect crystal mesmerizing eyes of his and said, "Well, I don't think they love me a lot, I know they do." Pan was trying not to make it sound like she was totally head over heels for Trunks, who smirked. 'Something so familiar to what Father would've done that it scares me.' He thought sarcastically. He looked at Pan, unable to get enough of her beautiful looks, persona, and character. From the way she sat to the way she grinned all made him want to hold on to her so badly. Pan again felt something in her bones telling her that Trunks was gazing at her hungrily. 'Okay, so this bond thingy isn't that bad after all, huh?' She thought. Suddenly Trunks leaned closer to her, making her grow stiff. She looked at his beautiful eyes that sent shivers running through her. His eyes seemed to be asking for her lips and she didn't want to refuse those crystalline eyes anything. She gulped, 'This would be my first kiss and I can't say I'd regret it at all.' She thought, his lips only millimeters away from hers'. She blinked at him and he pouted his thin lips.  
"Come on Pan, I don't bite and I promise I'll be nice." He whispered slowly growing closer, making Pan panic a bit. She swallowed hard and then something inside of her smacked her mentally. 'What are you thinking about? The most gorgeous hunk ever is right in front of you waiting for you to kiss back and all you do is stare? You maybe wont ever get a chance like this again Pan, know stop thinking and go for it!! Besides, he looks like a really good kisser!!' She thought and slowly leaned forward. Trunks' eyes seemed surprised but he quickly got over it. Slowly and magically the two saiyans lips met. The moonlight kiss, as Pan would remember it forever was something way better than anything she had ever experienced in her whole life. When their lips came together in a wonderful kiss, Pan for the 3rd time felt like a shocking electrical force was running through her body. His lips were moist and loving and Pan melted into them. She lost control of her thoughts and just kissed him deeply without really thinking about it. She thought that if she thought about it too much, she'd go wild. Trunks immediately knew that she was going to be his forever when their lips locked together, forming his most special kiss ever. He had never felt so happy or comfortable kissing any other girl in his entire life, Pan's lips were really soft and tender. He deepened their kiss as he felt his emotions and hormones growling for more. For the first time in his life, Trunks let himself go all the way, and he felt sure that Pan would be able to stand it. Indeed Pan was able to with stand it, but even better she let herself go too. Together they kissed for what seemed like the most glorious moments of their lives. Again Trunks knew that with Pan, he didn't have to hide anything or hold back either. She was his soul mate and together they'd make an awesome couple. Pan felt her hands reach up to Trunks' face and hold it tenderly. Trunks' hands found their way down to Pan's skinny waist. At the same moment Pan and Trunks let go to catch some oxygen. When Pan opened her eyes the first thing she saw was Trunks spectacular blue eyes. They watched Pan's reaction and her soft eyes rang out joy. She blushed and smiled looking down to the ground. Trunks sighed and thanked god for letting her like him as much as he did her. He blinked and ruffled his own hair. His heart kept pounding for more, but he knew that one magically kiss was enough to last him a long time. Pan's breathing started to calm down and she traced her lips with her tongue. 'Hmm, Trunks taste!!' She thought, making herself chuckle. Trunks looked up at Pan and smiled.  
"What?" He whispered shyly and romantically. She smiled and ran her fingers through his soft lavender hair.   
"I was just thinking about how perfect that kiss was......and your hair." Pan said softly. Trunks smiled and leaned closer to her, making both of their bodies shiver slightly.  
"Thank you," he said. In the silence they both heard the others still laughing and playing Pan slowly got to her feet, as if she really didn't want to get up yet. Trunks followed suit. They both walked slowly back to the house. They slowly sneaked looks at each other and occasionally caught each other's eye, making the other blush. When they reached the spot where everyone was jumping around, hooting and hollering they slowly and casually blended into the crowd. Both very separate from each other. When Pan abruptly ended up by Bra, she looked at her suspiciously, but then quickly yelped.  
"Ohhhhh!! You and Oniichan!! SO you two aren't as unromantic as I thought......OHHH PANNY!! YOU'RE GOING TO BE RELATED TO ME SOOOOONNNNN!! YEAH!!" Bra hugged Pan and a grin grew onto her face. Pan shushed her and blushed.  
"Bra!! You're.......well....." Pan couldn't finish her sentence because she was unable to lie to her friend, who totally grinned and put a hand on Pan's shoulder.   
"You don't have to explain anything. It's me remember, I have an eye for these things. Besides, I wouldn't want anyone else to be related to me!!" She again jumped happily making Pan frown slightly.  
"Bra, you're taking it to seriously! We just kissed in the romantic moonlight and found out about our bond...........OOPS!!! UH!!" Pan quickly put a hand over her big mouth but the whole thing rang loudly in Bra's ears making her grin grow larger.  
"AWWW!! HOW ROMANTIC!! Oniichan isn't that confused about the opposite sex then. Ohhhh, that's sooooooo cool!! I'm so happy for you two!! I wish Goten was like that, Oh wait, he is!" Bra again started to jump around happily and Pan decided to stay quiet. It wasn't all that bad to have Bra prance around happily for her. She smiled slightly and shrugged. When everyone had been tagged, except for Vegeta, who thinking that it was a really stupid game anyway and it was impossible for anyone to catch him, had left unexpectedly. Everyone started towards the house, Pan sighed thankfully and she and Bra began to walk towards it also. Trunks caught Pan's eyes and mouthed, 'Did my sister mob you?' When Pan shook her head and smiled Trunks nodded and began to mess around with Goten again. Pan and Bra started to talk and when everyone reached the house, finally someone noticed Vegeta's disappearance.   
  
Vegeta stood with his arms crossed over his chest and a slight smirk over his face. He had just witnessed the whole "Brat kissing the other Brat" thing. At first he wanted to run over there and ring Trunks' neck then he thought about it for a moment. 'Well, the Brat seems happy and she is better than those other worthless baka human girls that the Brat has had before......Even though she is related to Kakarrot, she's not as ignorant and pathetic. I'm not saying I am totally behind the brat at everything, yet at least she has some pride in her. And saiyan blood is running in her...even if it's kakarrot's blood. So, maybe I wont kill the Brat.' He had thought. The female Brat seemed respectful enough and she was definitely better than baldy's daughter. So Vegeta had stayed put and let the Brats do whatever. He stood there now and turned around.   
"The Brats share a bond, what can I do about it?" He said as he slowly made his way to the house.  
  
~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**THE END TILL NOW!!!~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**~**  
  
A/N: HEY WASUP!! Yeah! I was feeling that chapter a lot, if you were too then REVIEW!! If you weren't, then still REVIEW!! I totally dig reading the REVIEWS and hearing what ALL OF YOU THINK!! SO PLEASE REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT. Hope you all liked it and thanks for all the reviews before.  
A special thanks to Fluffy who has reviewed like all of my chapters! REVIEW PLEASE EVERY1!!  
-Veggie's_2_Princess PS: Shout outs to my home girls: Marron, Bra, Pan, Bulma, Chichi and EVERY ONE ELSE!! PEACE!   



	9. 

~**~The Forgotten Saiyan 9~**~  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBGT or DBZ.  
A/N: HEY! COME ON EVERYONE!! READ AND REVIEW PLEASE!! I need your guys' reviews to inspire me. Thanks to all of my reviews FOR EVERY CHAPTER. This might be the last chapter of this, I don't know yet. T/P romance in this one, yet no lemon. -Veggie's_2_Princess  
  
*Vegeta made his way back to kakarrot's home. He sighed when he got to the door, 'Kuso! I don't wont to be in that stupid baka human get together.' Vegeta thought grouchily. Then the bittersweet aroma of all the different yummy foods reached Vegeta's sensitive nose and he thought. 'If there's free food, and it smells that good......it might not be all to bad.' He walked in lazily.   
Everyone was pondering the question of Vegeta's disappearance when suddenly Vegeta walked into the room. He didn't look at anyone or thing, just dived straight for the food. Although he held his pride while doing this, he wasn't as ignorant as Kakarrot. He sat down a couple of feet away from the rest of the people, eating hungrily away at the food.   
The women were all in Chichi and Goku's bedroom gossiping. The men were on the right side of the huge "bed" and the teens were at the left side of the bed. The food was stacked in the middle, although it was slowly dying away. The teens sat cheerily, jabbering away happily. The men sat around, talking about all of their fights and etcetera. The women of course were talking about womanly things.....*sorry I don't want to unfold the secret of girl's gossip to any guy out there.....just kidding!!* Bra, Marron, and Pan sat opposite of Trunks and Goten. Goten slowly looking at Bra and making her giggle. Pan slowly catching glances of Trunks, making him blush slightly. Marron looked at the two 'couples' and started to laugh loudly. They had been talking about their most embarrassing moments.   
"Oh my god, I remember this time were I had bought a thong at this store in the mall *anybody tell me, already, who this will be?* and then when I got home it was tight on me. So when I went back to return the thong, the lady yelled that "UNDERWEARS OR THONGS OR ANY G-STRING IS NOT ACCEPTED BACK AFTER PURCHASE!! THAT'S JUST NASTY YOUNG LADY!!" I was soooooooooo embarrassed! Everyone looked at me and started to laugh......oh, I could have killed that damn woman!!" Bra said evilly. A mischievous twinkle was appearing in her crystalline eyes. Marron looked at her for a brief moment, her Coke in her hands, then Marron started to laugh wildly.   
"What a stupid person! Everyone knows it's nasty to return an undergarment, especially a thong!!" Marron was turning cheery red and everyone else couldn't help but giggle a bit after seeing Marron. Bra looked at them all darkly.   
"Well how was I supposed to know! Oh please, I don't know everything about the damn rules of a store, so bite me why don't you!! God, you're so immature Blondie! Go home!" Bra said viciously. Marron stopped her crazed laughing but still giggled lightly. Goten put his hand lightly over Bra's and smiled. Trunks coughed and snorted at his sister.  
"What a dumb ass!! That's gross Bra! Did you just have to ruin my big appetite?" Trunks said, his face was contorted in a nasty, disgusted way. Bra smacked him lightly across his cheek.  
"Whatever Pretty Boy!! Stick a sock in it all right! I didn't make this much fun of you when you told us your "little accident with the Teddy bear," don't make me go into god damn memory lane with you. I could do some deadly damage to that alternate ego of yours'." Bra finished sourly as she stared at Trunks with a death glare. Trunks looked at her and quieted down immediately. He wasn't about to get ultimately embarrassed, especial by the hands of his evil sister, Bra. Bra smirked and turned to look at Pan, who was also the last person to tell everyone her most embarrassing moment of all time. She gulped and chuckled nervously. Trunks sat back, his eyes unwavering Pan's courage. Bra pushed Pan lightly and Goten looked at her encouragingly. Marron sat back, she was ready to hear something really funny. Trunks was staring at her patiently and hungrily. His face had a relaxed, yet mysterious look on it. Pan swallowed, then took a deep breath.  
"I have so many embarrassing moments that I really cant choose!" Pan said chuckling. She looked at Bra and an idea formed in her mind.  
"Ok, let me make this more fun. Pick one of the following categories ok....uh...um...Oh ok, Bathroom wars, evil childhood moments, or....uh....deadly embarrassing falls." Pan said in a computer like voice. Bra giggled and looked at every1. Then they all whispered something and Bra nodded.  
"Okay........bathroom wars." Bra said. Pan sighed and smiled fakely at her friends.  
"Damn you Bra! That's a funny one." She thought about all of her bathroom "incidents and fights." Then she smiled.   
"Okay.....Well, one time in my old school, I think it was Jr. High, I got in a fight with this really bitchy girl. She told me that I thought I was all bad and she was always on my damn case about something or the other. Finally one day I told her that if she was such a tough girl, then she should come into the bathroom and fight me. Of course she came and we fought. I won, I beat her up kind of badly. Well, that girl wasn't all too fond of losing a fight and boy was she popular. She had the WHOLE SCHOOL AGAINST ME the next day. I was soooooo pissed so I told her to screw a fu**ing fish and she whispered something very evil to her damn friends. I was kind of nervous, boy was I in for something. The next day, guess what she and THE WHOLE SCHOOL DID..........I walk through the main entrance and they threw pads, and packages of Midol at me!! Then they chanted "Pan needs Midol cause she is a BITCH!!" Boy was I embarrassed, I was red! That was the day I turned ultimately evil. I sure did get that hoe back!!" Pan said, her voice slowly dying away and a grin appearing on her soft face. She was in deep thought when she heard laughter. Marron was laughing and Bra had a smile on her face. Goten looked at her confused. Trunks just stared at her, a slight grin/smirk across his lips. He looked at her lovingly, but with a hidden sort of smirk. Pan blushed and looked at her Uncle Goten.  
"What's wrong Uncle Goten?" Pan asked curiously. Goten scratched his head sheepishly.  
"Panny, I got it all till the part about pads and Midol. What's so funny?" He asked quietly. Pan held back a course of high laughter as everyone around Goten laughed at his unmistakable sheepishness *although that's what makes my cutie soooooooo cute!! I love that about Goten, don't you?*Pan gulped and shook her head.  
"There's nothing funny about that Uncle G. It's just some mean girls decided to play a rude practical joke on me that's all." She said slowly. Trunks went over to Goten and pulled him out of their little circle for a couple of seconds. When they came back Trunks was still laughing and this time Goten was chuckling too. He looked at Pan and shook his head, laughing a bit louder. Pan smiled and hit him with a pillow. He grinned goofily and grabbed Pan and started to tickle her. For some reason his Uncle instincts told him she was very ticklish. Pan giggled and laughed, trying to get away from her Uncle. She rolled around and laughed really hard. While she was trying to escape her tickling Uncle, she bumped into a very muscular object. When she turned around, still laughing out loud, she blushed when she saw Trunks sitting there behind her.  
"Oops...hahahahaha....Uncle Goten! Sor...HAHAHA....SORRY!! Trunks....hahahahahahaha!!" Pan said while in between both saiyans. Goten looked at Trunks, and Trunks looked at Goten, they both nodded. Trunks grabbed Pan and held her by her waist as Goten started tickling her more and more. Pan turned bright pink and giggled like a five year old.  
"PLEASE...hahaha....stop it....hahahahhahahaha....Goten! Trunks!.....Hahahahahaha!!" Pan sighed and put all of her efforts into getting away from them. She was finally able to get away. She crawled next to Goku and took deep breaths. Goku smiled and Goten and Trunks pointed at her with their evil fingers. She stuck out her tongue and her, Bra, and Marron ran into the spar room, which was also Pan's room. Pan ran into her room and locked the door. Then she leaned against it and put her hand on her chest. Marron and Bra jumped onto the bed.   
"So, you and Oniichan like each other, hmmm?" Bra said casually. Marron giggled and Pan blushed slightly. Marron signaled for her to sit next to them.  
"It's alright, you don't have to hide it from us, we were bound to find out sooner or later, and it's better to find out by you than a screaming Gohan!" Marron said. Bra nodded vigorously and Pan smiled.  
"Daddy's overprotective?" Pan asked.   
"Yeah, but he's a really nice and sweet guy." Bra said. Pan nodded.  
"So, when are you and Trunks getting together?" Marron asked. Pan looked out the window, not able to look straight into their eyes. She smiled and thought of Trunks.  
"As soon as one of us have the guts to ask each other out." Pan replied. Bra and Marron giggled. Bra put her hand on Pan's shoulder.   
"Don't worry, it's just a matter of time till Oniichan asks you out. I've never seen him look at any other girl, the way he looks at you!" Bra said.  
"Yeah Pan, and if he doesn't ask you out, because he's too shy or something, then we think you should go for it!!" Marron said.   
"Thanks guys we'll see, I mean, come on it's only been one day and we have barely spoke to each other." Pan said slowly staring out into the deep blue sky. She sighed, getting lost in the stars and sky. Pan flinched when she felt someone tap her, but it was only Bra. Pan smiled apologizing and Bra shook her head as if saying, "No prob. I do that all the time!" Pan brightened up though.  
"Sooooooo Bra!! You've spent so much time talking about Trunks and I that you haven't spoken about Uncle Goten for...what....5 minutes??" Pan said, Bra looked away then blushed.  
"What's there to say? Goten and I are a couple and we like each other.....and he's like really hot.....but it was kind of hard for me to settle down with just one guy." Bra said.   
"Well, I think my Uncle is just right for you, you should see the way he talks about you...ohhh!" Pan said making poor Bra blush to another shade of dark magenta. Marron laughed at how Bra reacted to Goten's name. Bra smiled.  
"Well we are already together and very happy, but it's you and Oniichan who need to step up to get together!" Bra said to Pan. Then they just started talking about their childhood memories and everything about their lives.   
  
Outside the door:  
Trunks and Goten stood right next to the door, listening in on the girls' conversation. They smirked at each other and left, when they thought they had heard enough.   
"So Goten, my sister is 'head over heels' for you, huh?" Trunks asked Goten. Goten shrugged.  
"I guess. But my niece is practically drooling over you!" Goten replied. Trunks nodded.  
"You think I should ask her out?" Trunks asked.   
"Yeah, as long as you don't cheat on her or make her said, other wise you know I'll have to hurt you. And you'd have to deal with Bro. And he's not the nicest guy when coming to family." Goten said casually, Trunks flinched.  
"Definitely. I'd never hurt her. But you better be cool with Bra because I am the only one that's supposed to make her cry or something." Trunks said. Goten nodded. They both sat for a while, then decided to go into the girls' room. They knocked patiently at the door, waiting for an answer. Marron opened the door, just a bit. She turned to Pan and Bra.  
"It's the guys." She whispered. Bra and Pan looked at each other and shrugged.  
"You can let them in." They said in unison. Marron nodded.  
Marron opened the door more for the two and they walked in looking around.  
"Hello ladies!" Trunks smiled at them. Goten winked at them and the girls started to laugh.  
"Stop the Val Venus act!" *He's a gay wrestler!* Bra said in between laughs. The guys sweat dropped then jumped onto the bed, making the girls wobble in their seats. They sat around for a while, then a light bulb flicked over Bra's head.  
"Let's play truth or dare!!" She said evilly. The others looked at her suspiciously and thought about it. She looked at then innocently and slowly they all agreed.  
"Okay, me first!!" Bra said wickedly. She looked at them all with her penetrating eyes, then said the word "Oniichan!" Trunks sweat dropped then stepped up to become the victim of the dangerous Bra. Pan giggled.  
"Truth or dare or double doggy dare?" Bra said playing old school. Trunks thought about it, he figured that it would involve Pan in whatever he picked so he picked truth. Bra smiled.  
"Okay, you picked the nicest one, but I can still work wonders. Uh....Oh!" She smiled wickedly. Trunks gulped.  
"Oniichan, is it true that you felt total fireworks when you and Pan-Chan here kissed in the romantic moonlight?" Bra asked in a television reporter voice. Trunks smirked with a cute blush and nodded.  
"Yeah, :cough: it's true sweet little sis!" Trunks said sarcastically, Bra gave him a fake smile then gestured for him to go next. Trunks looked around the circle and noticed that Pan wouldn't look at him, she was smiling and blushing at the same time. He smirked and then chose Goten.   
"Okay bud, truth, dare, or double doggy dare." Trunks asked his best friend. Goten looked at Trunks suspiciously then chose dare.  
"Okay......I dare you to go tell Chichi that you just got married secretly to a biker chic!" Trunks said, making Bra crack up laughing. Goten's goofy Son Smile vanished and it was replaced by a worried smile.   
"Uh....Trunks, you do know what my mom is capable of right....I mean....uh....fine, but if she hits me with another frying pan, I'm gonna hurt you." Goten said getting up bravely. They all sneaked up behind Goten and watched as he bravely went into his mother's room. He looked back at them nervously and they gestured for him to go into the room. He gulped and stepped into the room. The teens couldn't exactly here what he said or didn't, but they sure did hear Chichi.  
"OH MY GOD!! MY STUPID DAM SON WENT AND GOT MARRIED!!! HOW DUMB OF YOU! YOU ARE A FOOL, GOTEN!! AHH! MY DAUGHTER-IN-LAW IS A BIKER CHIC?? GOTEN I'M GIVING YOU TWO SECONDS TO GET OUT OF MY FACE BEFORE I EITHER HAVE A HEART ATTACH OR KILL YOU WITH MY PLATNUM FRYING PAN!!!! AHHHHH!" Chichi screamed, they all laughed and doubled over laughing when they saw Goten running out of the room with Chichi and the other women following. Chichi ran after him with super speed and Pan stepped out quickly, letting some space between Goten and her grandma. Chichi was still yelling at Goten when Pan put her hand on Chichi's shoulder.   
"Grandma, calm down! Uncle Goten was just joking! All of us just dared him to do that, so he isn't really married! Besides, you wont have a biker daughter in law, you'll have a saiya-jin one." Pan said winking at Bra and making her practically turn into a cheery she was so red. Chichi looked at Pan with a surprised look, then looked at the sheepish teens. She shook her head and mumbled something that nobody really heard. The all went back into their rooms and Goten came into their room with a shaken look.  
"Dude, I'm never doing that again!" Goten said shaking his had, making everyone laugh so hard his or her stomachs hurt.   
"Okay Goten, pick somebody next." Bra said with a happy smile. Goten looked around and then picked Pan. Pan glanced at him nervously then at Bra, who looked like she had the most devious idea plotted in her evil, yet sweet mind. She grabbed Goten and whispered something into Goten's ear, making him grin. Pan looked at the two with a scared look. Trunks and Marron waited with their breaths held. Goten cleared his throat.   
"Okay Pan-Chan, truth, dare, or double doggy dare?" Goten said slowly. Pan gulped then slowly, as if knowing she would regret this, she picked double doggy dare. Bra jumped up and down happily and looked at Goten. Goten smirked.   
"Okay Pan, you and Trunks have to go into the closet and talk....OR WHATEVER....in there for 7 whole minutes....ANNNNNNNDDDDDDDD....you have to come back as a couple!" Goten said evilly. Pan's mouth opened slightly and she shot Bra a deathly glare. Bra gulped but smiled. Pan looked at Trunks, who had the slightest look on his face. She got up slowly and sighed.  
"Okay, since I have Son family blood in me, I guess I wont chicken out, although Bra and Goten, I'm warning you two to be careful!" Pan slowly walked to the closet, hoping with all her might that Trunks was and wasn't following. Trunks glanced at Pan's retrieving figure and then at the rest of his friends. They pushed him up. He gulped, looked around, and then sighed, knowing with this crowd of people, he wouldn't be able to escape. He slowly dragged his feet across the floor towards the BIG walk in closet. Pan had already sat down uncomfortably. She sat biting her lower lip it was a nervous habit. Trunks had a lot of things running through his mind. He didn't know why he didn't want to be alone in a closet with a beautiful girl that he really felt for. 'I guess it's just because I don't really want to force her into anything right now. I mean, I don't want to think that anything that goes on in there is just because it was all a game. I want it to be for real.' Thought Trunks heavily. He slowly approached the closet and took one look back at the others. They frowned and signaled for him to hurry up. He sighed and slowly walked in. Pan sat anxiously, she felt uneasy and kind of scared. When she heard Trunks' figure getting slowly closer and closer to the closet, her heart started to pump wildly. She gulped and put a hand over her chest. Her stomach started to feel as if there were billions of tiny things running through it. Trunks licked his lips nervously when he was only about 2 feet away from Pan's shadowy figure. Pan looked up into Trunks' eyes, feeling better than before, a little. As if feeling that the tensioning silence was a bit too awkward, Trunks sat down next to Pan.   
"Hey Pan." Trunks whispered. Pan took a deep breath and smiled.  
"Hey Trunks." She whispered back.  
"That was brave of you, you admitted to liking me and agreed to this dare." Trunks said slowly. Pan grinned, easily comforted by Trunks' figure and actions.  
"No it wasn't, I just did that because it felt right, I mean, if I didn't want to be in here with you...alone....then I wouldn't be here." Pan said quietly making Trunks smirk. He put his arms around her slowly, taking things slow. *Remember I'm not making this a lemon!* Pan swallowed, somehow Trunks' hands fell right into place with her body, and they made her more relaxed. He held her for a moment, thinking.  
"So you don't feel like it's too early to start a relationship? Or you don't feel like I am pushing you into it?" Trunks asked curiously. Pan smiled, he had a weird way of catching her heart with a simple question or remark. She sighed.  
"No, not at all. If I thought I was being pushed, I wouldn't have come in here. I think that is might not be too early for a relationship, as long as you don't either." Pan said, she looked up into Trunks' eyes and somehow the darkness of the closet wasn't uncomfortable anymore, it actually made his eyes, the beautiful color that they were, stand out more. Trunks' shook his head vigorously.   
"Nope, it's fine by me. So, should I ask you now?" Trunks said. Pan raised her eyebrows.   
"If you want to."   
"Okay. Pan Son, will you please do me, Trunks Briefs *No pun intended, I mean it is his full name! It isn't his fault Bulma was high when she named him!*the honor of being my girlfriend? I promise to keep it real and not be over into it. I will do anything and everything I can to keep you happy. I promise to give you my love, and I would never hurt you, or push you into anything." Trunks said seriously. Pan smiled and took his face into her warm hands.  
"Of course I will. But that sounded awfully a lot like a proposal!! LOL!! I am just joking! Come here!" She whispered demandingly. Trunks smirked. Pan slowly locked lips with Trunks, and deepened their sweet kiss immediately after the first couple of seconds. They enjoyed the few luscious moments they held together and grinned at how much they enjoyed and loved their kiss. Trunks put his arms around her and they broke apart to breath.   
"That was incredible. I don't think I can ever get tired of that!" Pan whispered happily. Trunks nodded. They sat together for a while, sitting in each other's warm embrace. Then Pan slowly got up. Trunks looked at her confused.  
"I think it's been over 7 minutes." Pan said, she slowly started to chuckle and so did Trunks. He put his arm around her and together they walked out of the closet.   
Goten, Marron, and Bra all sat as they had left them, but this time they all had HUGE smiled on their faces. They grinned and Pan blushed. Bra giggled and then they just broke out with a whole bunch of questions and comments. Pan and Trunks slowly looked at each other. When they locked eyes, they grinned.   
'This is going to be a long night. But it's worth it!' They both thought then smiled warmly. This was the beginning of one great relationship!!!  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*THE END FOREVER!!!!!!!!!!~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
YAY!! I finished! Hey, tell me what you thought. Oh and tell me if u want an epilogue or whatever! I loved writing this story because it was fun, inspiring and very exciting. I hope you guys review because THIS IS IT!! I love you all and THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING!! This is dedicated to everyone! LOVE YOU!! Peace easy!!-Veggie's_2_Princess   



	10. 

  
  
THE FORGOTTEN SAIYAN EPILOGUE *or sequel*  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own DBGT or DBZ. I write for fun, not money!  
A/N: Hey, I know I have made all of you wait a very long time!! I'm so sorry! It's just that I had actually written an epilogue but I got an email that inspired me to go ahead and write more. I bet this is going to be a very long chapter! So please enjoy. I want to thank my friend Pan for encouraging me to go ahead and do an epilogue, she is very sweet and it's because of her that I got off my lazy behind and did this, so thank you!! Please REVIEW!!! BECAUSE THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER YOU GET TO TELL ME WHAT YOU THOUGHT!! REVIEW! I also want to especially thank Tom, Fluffy and Lorraine, who have always reviewed every chapter. All the other reviewers have my love, too!! REVIEW!!  
  
Pan stirred, her eyes slowly opening. She looked up, trying to see who had awoken her. She yawned. All she remembered was a lot of talking, Trunks and her getting together and everyone making a lot of noise. She couldn't really remember when she had finally fallen asleep, because she was having such a great time. Pan focused her eyes and yawned again. Her mother and father were sitting in front of her, smiling widely. Pan smiled back at them and hugged Videl and Gohan. It was pitch black inside the Son household and Pan could hear the different types of snoring and noises that the others were making. She giggled and got up sleepily. Videl and Gohan steered her into their room, where the lights were on. She blocked her eyes and moaned.   
"Sorry to wake you up Pan-Chan! We just thought that before our daughter's first night was over, she should know more about her mother and father, and how much we love you!!" Videl whispered. Gohan nodded.  
"It's all right mom. I don't mind." Pan said slowly. She looked up into her parents' eyes. They were shining with emotion. Gohan took Pan's hands.   
"Pan-Chan, me and your mother grieved VERY badly when we found out that our baby was gone from this world. But we are so lucky that you never did die. We aren't really great at being emotional, but we want to make one thing clear. No one could have been happier than we were and nobody can tell how badly we felt the joy of finally seeing our wonderful and amazing little girl, although you're not a little girl anymore. We love you so much honey, and if you ever want or need anything, we are here to give it to you. We don't want you to ever feel lonely or sad. You do understand what we are trying to tell you right. We love you, and we are your parents so we are always here for you, NO MATTER WHAT." Gohan and Videl said, tears were slowly dripping down Videl's happy face and Gohan had the look of a proud man on his face. Pan let a couple of tears fall down her face, she couldn't help becoming emotion with people who were being so generous and caring to her. 'They barely met me today, and yet they are giving me SO much love. I cant imagine how badly they probably love me to death.' Thought Pan. She slid over to Gohan and gave him a hug bear hug. Then, she slid over to Videl and gave her a huge hug also. They all smiled at each other, feeling the intensity of the loving Son Family overwhelm them. Videl stood up, along with Gohan.   
"Honey, I cant express how badly I want to share a mother-daughter tight relationship, that I know we will." Videl whispered. She choked on her words as another set of tears of joy dwelled down her face. Pan smiled and embraced her Mother and Father.  
"Mom, Dad, I love you guys, too. I feel so in place here, and I don't feel left out or different. Thank you both very much for giving me the chance to meet all of you; it's been a lovely honor!" Pan said lightly. They stayed embraced for about a half an hour. Pan whispering funny or sad memories from her past and passing them along to her parents. Gohan and Videl were happily listening to their beautiful daughter. For two hours the little "Son Family Meeting" went on and when Pan kissed her Mother and Father good night. She had a warm sensational feeling inside. For the first time, she felt fully loved. Pan grinned and practically skipped out of her parents' room. But she abruptly stopped when she felt a body next to her feet. She winced and decided to see who it was, she smirked. It was Bra. Suddenly Pan got a very evil idea inside of her mind. 'Hmm, I never get back at Bra for that Truth or Dare game!! Let's see......oh I think some "makeup" wont do her any harm?' Pan thought deviously. She slowly sneaked into the kitchen and was about to open the door when........  
"AHHHHHH!" Pan yelped. Trunks winced painfully. He had to put a hand over his mouth, to help him prevent himself from yelling.  
"Oh! Sorry Trunks-kun! I'm so sorry, I didn't know you were there or......." Pan's apology was cut short when Trunks shook his head and leaned up against her, making her slowly make contact with the wall. Pan grinned shyly waiting for his next move. Trunks slowly put one of his arms on the opposite side of Pan, as if imprisoning her. Pan raised her eyebrow then pushed Trunks back a bit.  
"Excuse me Trunks, but I have business to take care of!" Pan pleaded with the handsome saiyan. Trunks thought about it for a second then smirked.  
"What kinda business?" He whispered sexily, making Pan shiver very slightly.  
"Well, if you insist......" and Pan told Trunks her idea of revenge. Trunks chuckled, he had to admit, Pan was good.   
"Good idea. I don't think Bra would agree, but I definitely do." Trunks still leaned closer to Pan and slowly kissed her cheek. Pan sighed.  
"Okay Trunks, can you please move before I forget all sense of what I came in here for!" Pan shoved him out of the way and went to the kitchen. Trunks took her arm.  
"Trunks!"  
"If you are looking for the whipped cream, I wouldn't be looking in the refrigerator." Trunks said. Pan sighed.  
"Well, excuse me! I haven't really been in this kitchen all my life, so if you would be so kind enough to please tell me where to look, then that would be just great!" Pan said sarcastically, again making Trunksie smirk.   
"Top left dour to your left. There should be at least one can of whip cream and some other nice "decorations." Trunks watched as Pan picked her way through some of Trunks and Goten's favorite treats. When Pan was all satisfied with all of the things she had in her hands, she turned to face Trunks.   
"Will you help me?" She asked. Trunks nodded. Pan handed him some of the things she had chosen and she kept some also, together they walked back to where Pan had first almost tripped over Bra. They grinned at each other and slowly and quietly began their work of art.   
  
Pan felt the sun slash at her soft eyes. She mumbled and turned around.  
"Uh! God, did I actually sleep in your arms??" Pan asked Trunks surprised. Trunks smiled, making Pan blush. She looked around and saw that nobody was awake yet, so she decided that since it was warm and all.....he was comfortable!! She snuggled closer to Trunks' heaving chest. Trunks put his head slowly on top of Pan's. He pulled her closer to him. Pan took his hand and started tugging around on it. Suddenly they both looked up as they heard someone scream in a very loud-pitched voice. When they saw who it was and what she looked like, they both started into a fit of hard laughter.  
  
Bra sat screaming and complaining. She had whipped cream ALL over her face and parts of her neck. There were bits of nuts and sprinkles also scattered on her, before beautiful, face. She sniffed.  
"EWWWW!! AHH!! YUCK!! MY FACE IS RUINED!! I AM....I AM COVERED IN...IN WHIIIPPPPPP CRRREEAAAMMMM!! AHHH!!" Bra screamed frustrated. She roared about her beautiful skin. All the while Trunks and Pan cracked up, suddenly Pan jumped up.  
"Oh! Bra!" She said. Bra looked up at Pan and Pan clicked a picture of her state. Bra's eyes widened and she ran into the bathroom as if she'd just had a heart attach. Trunks and Pan could've died with laughter right then and there. Pan fell onto Trunks, and they sat together laughing with full force. Pan coughed and looked at the almost complete photo. *It was a Polaroid, so you know it comes right out of the camera.* Pan giggled hysterically. Trunks grinned and gave Pan a pat on the back.  
"I have to say, I've never seen Bra so surprised, or pissed!!" He laughed when he heard his sister whining in the bathroom. Pan looked at the picture and laughed a long nice laugh. Trunks looked at it and his face turned red from all of the laughter. They both got up, still a bit dozy after seeing Bra's reaction.   
"Hey, do you think the cheery stayed?" Pan asked Trunks. Trunks chuckled while grabbing them each a bowl of cereal.   
"I don't know, I'll have to ask her." He said, but he spoke to soon.  
"No, for your 411 that damn cheery feel into my shirt!! That was not funny Trunks!!" Bra said, she was kind of grumpy. Pan looked at her.  
"Actually Bra, I was the one to, you know think of the idea. Trunks was just helping, besides I had to get you back for that dare!" Pan said. She looked into Bra's eyes and for a moment thought she'd be bitched at, but then smiled when she saw Bra laugh tiredly. Suddenly Goten appeared behind her and held her waist lovingly. Bra giggled and kissed Goten's cheek.  
"Hey Beautiful." Goten said while kissing her neckline and face. Bra smiled.  
"Hey Honey." They both walked hand in hand outside. Trunks looked at Pan expectantly, Pan just looked at him questioningly.  
"What?"   
"Uh. Never mind, they are so gushy and here we are.....in the same kitchen.....alone....doing absolutely NOTHING." Trunks sighed. Pan raised her eyebrows, then shrugged.  
"Hey, I mean since we are now officially a couple and all, you want to go to a restaurant to.....eat or something?" Trunks said.  
"Um, sure Trunks! But...doesn't everyone go to a restaurant to eat??" Pan said curiously.   
"Oh...yeah...well, you wanna go tomorrow at 9ish?" Trunks said casually.   
"That sounds good." Pan said while walking out of the door. Trunks grinned and followed her retrieving figure.  
  
Vegeta stared at Gohan evilly.   
"Brat, that Pop Tart is mine!" Vegeta said warningly. Gohan raised his eyebrow.  
"Oh really Vegeta? I didn't see your name on it anywhere!"   
"Baka, it doesn't have to have my name on it, I claimed it before you!!"   
"Ohhh! So what! Go open that box over there!"  
"Don't give me orders!!! No one gives me orders! You go open the damn other box!! I said, that POP TART IS MINE!!" Vegeta roared. Gohan looked at him.  
"Vegeta, don't have a cow! It's just a pop tart!" Gohan said backing off. Vegeta smirked.  
"Ha! I told you that Pop Tart was MINE! Whatever I claim I get!!" Vegeta grabbed the Pop Tart and looked at it   
hungrily. Within seconds of opening it, Vegeta had gobbled up the Pop Tart and was now eyeing Gohan's box.  
  
Pan glanced at the kitchen window and laughed. Trunks shook his head.  
"I guess Father was really hungry." He said seriously, Pan chuckled.  
Suddenly a very annoyed Videl walked out of the door holding the phone. She had glossy eyes and Pan walked up to her.  
"What's wrong mom?" Pan asked. Videl gulped and handed the phone shakily to Pan. Pan looked at the phone with a weird expression.  
"Hello?" Pan said confused.   
"Hello? Is this Miss. Pan Banks?" A very evil voice said. Pan looked at the phone, then at her mother.  
"Uh....No. This is Pan Son speaking, why?"   
"I have a missing student report. It is rumored that you have changed your name and officially moved to a Japanese residence," the voice said. Pan's anger grew vividly.  
"Who the hell are you to call my home in Japan and tell ME that I am a missing student? What the fuck is wrong with you? You don't just go around listening to damn rumors! What the hell is it to you what I do and where the hell I live. Oh, I changed my name, huh? Do you have proof Mister? Do you have any evidence that what you're saying is true? UH! If you ever, and I fucking mean EVER call this home again looking for a Pan Banks, I don't know what will happen, but I can guarantee it wont be very pretty!!" Pan yelled into the phone, probably hurting the man's ear badly. She clicked the phone off and took a breath. She looked at her mom.  
"Sorry." She said slowly. Videl suddenly began to sob and gave Pan a huge hug.  
"I thought that you would just take the phone call and then tell me that you'd have to leave Japan.....I cant stand staying away from my Baby any longer. I don't deserve it! Please, Pan-Chan tell me that you wont leave me!!" Videl said. Pan smiled and kissed her mom.  
"Don't cry Mom!! It's alright." Pan patted her back and Videl smiled.  
"You're an....an angel." She said slowly while looking at Trunks and Pan. She smiled brightly suddenly and winked at them. Trunks turned to Pan.  
"How did she....."   
"I have no clue." Pan said giggling. Trunks grinned and they both took each other's hand.  
"It's time to teach you how to fish!" Trunks said. Pan looked at him.  
"OH! FISHING!! WOO-HOO! YAY!!" Pan yelped happily. Trunks looked at her with raised eyebrows, then shook his head.  
"Way too much of Goku-san in that girl! But.....that's half of the reason why I can't get enough of her. Her characteristics....they're definitely unique!" He said slowly while starting to run after her. Pan giggled and they both splashed into the lake heavily.   
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
4 YEARS LATER!  
  
Pan stared into Trunks' crystalline eyes and gasped. They stood on a deserted island, and Trunks was kneeling down in front of her with his hands wrapped into hers'. He had said he had a surprise to give her for their 4-year anniversary of their boyfriend/girlfriend relationship. They had been together for 4 happy, rough, tough, and loving years. Trunks was nothing more than the best that Pan could have ever asked for, he was sweet, funny, and romantic. Trunks loved Pan with all his heart. She was his soul mate and she always understood what his mind really wanted to speak out. Pan was his heart's desire and he felt complete with her and incomplete without her. Now they stood together, embracing in the light breeze. The sun was setting in the background, making the sky blue vanish into a very romantic pinkish red. There were so many eye-catching colors mixed together forming one ultimate sky, it was perfect. Pan held her breath anxiously awaiting what her sweetheart was about to tell her. Trunks had chosen this particular island because it was very majestic and it had this sweet undiscovered beauty to it. Trunks' eyes shined with brightness and love for his mate. He breathed slowly now, taking his time and intelligently choosing the words he was to use. Pan stood over her lover, thinking about all of the amazing things they had experienced and all the wonderful moments that they had shared together. She took in a deep breath. Trunks swallowed hard and tugged on Pan's hand lightly to get her full attention. Pan looked deep into Trunks' cerulean eyes, searching for his inner soul, and successfully finding it. Trunks cleared his throat, and Pan waited with her breath held.  
"Pan Son, I love you with all my heart. You are the most important person in my life right now and I am complete with you. When you hurt, I hurt. When you are sad, I am too. The bond that we share is very powerful and it has made me realize the love that I share for you. Everything about you makes me want to embrace you with all my might. I could never have imagined that I would find a girl that suited me. But after spending so much time with you, I have come to realize how badly we need each other to survive this world. We need each other for more than comfort, and protection. We need each other for mental and physical reasons. We need each other because we are truly, madly, and deeply in love with one another. Pan, you have shown me so many wonderful things and taught me so many powerful things that I am astonished, but extremely happy that we found each other. So I have only one request for you, that must be completed," Trunks slowly took out a velvet blue box out of his pocket and looked back at Pan's warm eyes. Pan now had small tears streaming down her rosy cheeks. Her eyes were full of total love and understanding. Her eyes were glossy and she sniffed back the rush of tears that were dangerously close to blocking her view. She felt like throwing her arms around Trunks and whispering words of a true saiy-jin mate into his soft ears. She smiled widely, while sniffing.  
"Pan Son, will you do me the gracious honor of marrying me, Trunks Briefs. I would make you so happy, and we could be together........forever!" Trunks whispered slowly. Pan let her tears suddenly rush down her eyes in a form of a waterfall. She cried with joy and love. Then she looked into Trunks' eyes, and before kissing him, said.........  
"Of course I will!! I have......*sniff* been waiting for you to ask me this for such a long time!! I love you too Trunks!! I couldn't imagine ever being without......because you are my one and only true love!" Pan said lovingly. She slowly leaned down and held Trunks' face with her tender hands. Trunks grinned and hugged Pan's waist tightly. She moved her lips only centimeters away from his and they looked into their lovers' eyes. In that brief second, they could tell that getting married to each other was the right thing to do, and they wouldn't regret it either. Pan slowly locked lips with Trunks while silently thanking Dende. They kissed as though they were madly in love with each other and couldn't get enough of the sweetness of each other's lips, which was actually a fact. After they were done kissing romantically, they sat together in the last moments of daylight, enjoying the beautiful and romantic silence. They watched the sun vanish into nothing and then held each other. Trunks nipped Pan's ear and Pan moaned happily. They stood up together and levitated, hands embraced together. THIS WOULD BE THE VERY BEGINNING OF A VERY HAPPY MARRIED COUPLE.  
  
A/N: THAT'S IT!! Hey don't kill me if you wanted me to show the whole wedding and stuff, I just thought that it would add like at least 4 more chapters. Please REVIEW and tell me what you thought because I LIVE FOR THE REVIEWS & EMAILS!! Did you think it was corny or romantic or.....TELL ME!! Thank you everyone and I hope you enjoyed the epilogue to "The Forgotten Saiyan!" LOVE FOREVER & PEACE EASY!-Veggie's_2_Princess   



End file.
